So Close, and Yet So Far
by Writer Not Writer
Summary: After freeing the Champions from their Divine Beasts, their spirits follow him and provide their powers for him, even though he can only see them when they use them. But sometimes, their help cannot reach where he needs them most.
1. Chapter 1

Link, the hero who has been asleep for the past century, is wandering the forest up near Kakariko Village. He had just visited the last Great Fairy to have her upgrade his gear for him. He had managed to defeat the Blights with what he had, but he figured Ganon would be stronger than all four put together. He looked up at the sky as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Night would be upon him soon, and he would need his sleep if he was going to defeat the Calamity.

He sat down and looked through his gear. He had plenty of weapons and arrows, but didn't feel like he was strong enough to truly face Ganon and save Zelda. While he knew that it was imperative to rescue her as soon as possible, he needed to make sure he could have the best shot possible at beating Ganon and saving Hyrule. And that meant there were a few things that sill needed doing. He still needed to get the Master Sword. That elusive weapon from his past that he never felt truly strong enough to obtain once again. He needed to visit more shrines, becoming stronger through the Monk's trials and their spirit orbs. And lastly, he needed to deal with himself.

Link hadn't shown it over the past weeks as he traversed Hyrule, going from village to village, area to area, but he was tired. Not physically tired (though he was beginning to feel more tired as the days went on) but emotionally. He couldn't stand the strain of his duty, and it was slowly consuming him. He kept it hidden pretty well so far, but he was losing the strength to keep up his stoic look. Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate and opened up the album. He scrolled through the pictures he had taken, including the pictures from his mysterious past. He recently went to Purah to see if any more pictures were missing, and after some finagling, she managed to recover the rest of the pictures. And what he saw burdened his heart even more.

He and Revali throwing back drinks as the glasses stacked up, trying to outdo the other with the other Champions laughing in the background. Daruk cheering on Link as he tries to eat a "delicious" rock roast with tears in his eyes. Urbosa resting her arm on top of his head like he were a railing as she poked his embarrassed red face. He and Mipha leaning against one another smiling into the camera, as the sun set behind them, their hands entwined with each other's.

He held his eyes on the last picture. Mipha. The Zora Princess who he had grown up with, and fallen in love with. She had made the Zora armor for him as an engagement proposal, but she never had the chance to give it to him. Not before Calamity Ganon appeared and stole her and all his friends away from him. He felt anger well up inside him, but he quashed it down. He wasn't about to break now. He couldn't. He had to be strong. He was the hero. He had to save Hyrule. He couldn't spend time crying about what was...could he?

Was it wrong for him to cry? To break down and suffer for a bit? To allow himself to feel what he should be feeling about the situation? No, he thought, it wasn't. It wasn't wrong. But he couldn't do it around other people. No one else could see him in that state. Glancing around, he saw no one else in the immediate area. He would wait a little while. Give himself some time. It had been a long time, and he feared the dam of emotions he'd been holding back might burst forth and drown him. He needed to try and take it slow. And so he started with the Slate again. He began to scroll through the recovered photos once more.

Little did he know, Link wasn't alone. He was never truly alone anymore.

The four guardians, in their spirit forms, floated around the young hero. Every time he had freed them, they moved their Divine Beasts into position, and then followed him on his travels to provide their powers as assistance.

Mipha was the first he inadvertently recruited. After the exciting aquatic battle with Sidon, he managed to board Vah Ruta and confront Waterblight Ganon. When he beat the monstrosity, she appeared before him. She had been so happy to see him, and that was the first time he nearly broke his stoic mask. Seeing her again, after so long, after what he'd been through, had almost been too much. But he held on, and accepted her power without question. After moving Vah Ruta, she began to follow him, healing him when she could, always telling him it was her pleasure, because it truly was. She wanted to help him however she could. And it also was one of the few times they could see each other again. Those few precious moments meant the world to them.

He freed Urbosa next. It had been good to see her again. He always missed the motherly aura she produced. It was always contrasted by the snarky comments she would always make. She was quite the character, and an invaluable friend to have. After he had defeated Thunderblight Ganon, and Vah Naboris was in place, Urbosa noticed Mipha following Link and decided to join her, if anything to keep her from being lonely. She would lend her power to Link whenever she could, and it always put a small, sly smile on his face when she would cause lightning to strike down on his enemies. Mipha appreciated the company more than Urbosa knew. While she had Link, they didn't truly have each other, with her having no way to communicate with him and him having little to no way of knowing she was always with him.

Daruk was next. Being that they were spirits, they weren't affected by the heat, but Link sure was. They felt a mix of worry and amusement seeing him going to great lengths to avoid the heat. Sprinting back and forth trying to grab lizards, before slowly creeping towards them to collect as many as he could. Using Korok leaves to try and cool down. Even chugging fireproof elixir after elixir, despite it tasting exactly like burnt leather.

When he finally made it to Vah Rudania, after firing Yunobo like a living cannonball, he managed to defeat Fireblight Ganon, freeing Vah Rudania and Daruk himself. Link had been glad to see Daruk, his sworn brother, again and with Daruk, the feeling was mutual. They shared a laugh and Daruk went to move Vah Rudania into place. After his job was done, Daruk decided to follow his fellow champions, providing Link with his protection against those that would harm him. As for his fellow spirits, his presence brought a certain level of amusement to them all. In their situation, they needed Daruk. They needed to laugh, to enjoy themselves as much as they could. It was too bad that Link would never get to join in.

Revali was the last Champion Link rescued. He tried to treat all his fellow champions equally, but he wasn't exactly rushing to see Revali again. He remembered the two of them not enjoying each other's company too often, so he saved him for last. Flying with Teba had been exciting, and his fellow champions were generally overcome with worry as Link flew through the air, firing bomb arrows at Vah Medoh's cannons before catching the wind again. Mipha herself would always worry that he would not be able to deploy his paraglider in time, and she would have to watch him plummet to the ground below. To her relief, he managed to destroy all the cannons and made it inside. He defeated Windblight Ganon and freed Revali, who proceeded to move Vah Medoh into position. He was reluctant to join his fellow champions. He didn't want to watch over the hero he detested to much, but even he had to admit that staying on Vah Medoh for who knows how long could be boring compared to being with his fellow Champions again. Reluctantly, he rejoined his friends on their quest and followed after Link.

That brought them to where they were now, looking at their final Champion companion, who was scrolling through pictures on his Sheikah Slate. The spirits looked over his shoulder and pointed out memories they had from the various pictures.

"He didn't have to eat it, but he was adamant about trying it for my sake. He truly was a brother to me! Even if he spat out most of it!" Daruk laughed, recalling the face Link made after he finally finished the rock roast.

"You think that's funny? How about him and Revali drinking against one another? I always thought Rito were lightweights, but he sure gave Link a run for his money! Too bad Revali couldn't even come close to Link's record. That boy could down Noble Pursuits like a true warrior!" Urbosa recounted, chuckling at the sight of Revali unconscious on the floor as Link cheered. Revali could only scoff and turn away, clearly still sore about the loss.

Mipha, like Link, stared at the picture of him and her sitting at the East Reservoir. The picture brought happy memories back as she thought about her and Link that day. They had adventured all over the Domain before finally resting there, talking about their childhood, their responsibilities, but most importantly, talking about what they would do after the Calamity ended. He could tell something was on her mind, but she never said anything. It was that day he wanted to tell her he loved her. That he wanted to be with her after the Calamity ended. Hilariously enough, she was thinking the exact same thing. But neither had the courage to say it, and both figured they could bring it up after they had defeated Ganon. She grimaced, knowing now that would never be the case.

She was going to turn to her fellow champions to join them in their reminiscing, when she noticed something she swore she must have been imagining. A tear falling from Link's chin. She shook her head slightly, thinking it must have been her imagination, when she noticed another one fall. Then another one. Soon, she could see her hero shaking as he quietly cried to himself.

Her picture had been the last straw. The memory of not telling her how he felt would forever haunt him. He never told her, and now she may never know. He set the Slate down to rummage through his gear again, before slowly pulling out the Zora armor she had made for him. He ran his hand over the armor, stopping at the scale that came directly from her. He clenched her gift, his visage finally breaking completely. He pressed his face into the armor, crying his heart out. He howled in anguish into the armor. He screamed in anger. Anger at his memories of friends he would no longer see. Anger at the world he was forced to wander alone. Anger at the one who took all his friends away from him. But most of all, anger at himself. Anger for not spending more time with his sworn brother. Anger for not trying to be better friends with Revali. Anger for not taking the time to joke and celebrate with Urbosa. Anger for a man too scared to tell the girl he loved his feelings.

He cried like that for a what seemed like an eternity to his fellow Champions. He didn't know how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But slowly, as he finally wore himself out from the crying, the sobbing, and the screaming, he slowly began to let the weight of his eyes guide him, as he passed out into the first of his many restless nights to come.

Mipha and her fellow Champions could only watch with heavy hearts as their ally and friend broke down in front of them. He had always been their constant. Their strong silent rock to hold on to even when times were rough. The last person they expected to break down and crumble before their eyes. They wanted to be there for him, to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

But they couldn't. They could only watch their friend pass out in exhaustion, collapsing to the ground still clutching the Zora Armor to his chest. Mipha knelt down and ran her ethereal hand through his hair. "Oh Link, I'm so sorry..."

 **Hello again! While I love my other story "Little Link," this story hit me when playing BotW again. I always wondered why the spirits of his friends showed up when he used their powers when they were still at their Divine Beasts. So I decided to try a story where they were actually with him to use their powers. But taking on a quest like that? Saving a world where almost everyone you care about and love are all dead? I don't think I could do it, and I wanted to explore Link's psyche as he grapples with these problems as his friends try to help. So, I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or not, because I think I could have other scenarios that the other Champions can be there for, like the pulling of the Mastersword, him doing trials/quests for people (the Finley x Sasan quest comes to mind), and even defeating Ganon. If you guys would like to read that, then let me know! I'd happily continue this story if you guys want me to. Otherwise, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Writer Not Writer here! I've been loving all of you comments and support for my work so far! To be honest, sometimes I worry I won't be able to live up to the praise you've all given me! Regardless, I want to put out content so you guys can enjoy reading!**

 **Since I got such a positive response from the first chapter, I decided to try to continue the story. From his bottom in the first chapter, I wanted Link to start to confront his demons, and slowly heal from them. While the story will still hurt, it should be a story of healing as well. I hope you enjoy! Also, for those watching my other story, Little Link, I'll be getting to work on it's next update very soon. Thank you, and enjoy! Please make sure to review and give me your feedback as well!**

Chapter Two: Regrets

Sleep eluded him. It had done so for many nights. Most nights, the hero would lay down and stare up at the stars, waiting for the sun to peer over the horizon. Sometimes he wished for sleep, that some respite would come to him and allow him to recover from his exhaustion. But it rarely graced him with it's presence. Even then, sleep never came without a price.

Whenever he would manage to sleep for a few hours, nightmares tended to plague his mind. Ghastly images haunted his dreamscape. Images of his friends dying at the hands of Ganon's Blights. His friends desperately reaching out for his help. An endless path between them, no matter how fast he ran. He never had gone back for them. He never checked up on them. He hadn't saved them. Their spirits tried to offer him comfort when he finally, 100 years later, defeated their Blights, but it was more or less a bandage on a cut. They helped, but it could never heal him.

His failures and past drove him to his fateful break down a few weeks prior, and they have haunted him ever since. Now torn between trying to sleep and facing his nightmares or losing another night's sleep, he chose the latter. He didn't want to go back there. Not yet. He wasn't ready. Instead, he curled up, his Sheikah Slate in hand and Zora Tunic in the other. Tomorrow he would visit Zora's Domain again. Check in with Sidon, talk to some old acquaintances, and see if anyone else needed him. Anything to take his mind of things. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice how dark the bags had gotten.

Off to the side, Link's astral allies quietly sat together. They lacked anything of substance to say to one another. Ever since that night, they had been trying to come up with ways to assist their friend any way they could such as trying to get a message to him whenever he called upon their power. But even that was dwindling. He used their gifts less and less. The images of his friends' spirits only kindling his guilt. Now here they were, weeks later with no progress to show for it.

Daruk was the first to break the silence. "So, what now?" He looked around the group. Urbosa gave him a tired glance before turning her gaze to Mipha. The Zora Princess had taken Link's breakdown rather harshly. She had never seen him like that in her entire life, and it broke her heart to hear his shatter. She had been recovering from that night, barely chiming into conversations unless they applied directly to her.

"If anything, I say this just proves my point. The boy is too young to be a hero. If only I could switch places with him..." Revali trailed off, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh yeah, Master Revali, and what will you exactly be battling? Chairs that need rocking? Dolls woefully unmoved? You can't do anything in the state we're in, so drop it." Urbosa chided Revali, shutting down his argument.

Daruk scratched his head. "Maybe going back to the Domain will do him some good! See some people he actually knows!"

Mipha, for the first time in a few days, finally broke her silence. "No...If anything, I fear it may have the opposite effect..."

Link wandered the Domain, his eyes glancing at anyone he walked by. People had been staring at him since he got there, and he couldn't blame them. He looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, the bags under his eyes were approaching an almost bruise like color, and still through all of it he kept the same neutral expression he always held. Sidon was the first Zora to actually approach him.

"Link! It is always good to see you again! How have you been?" Sidon patted Link on the back as he flashed a smile.

Link nodded his head, his eyes trailing up to the statue of Mipha. Sidon followed his gaze. "Ah, my sister. It does my heart good that she is so often on your mind." Sidon turned to Link again. His eyes studied Link's face, noticing the dark bags that plague his eyes, and the overall exhausted aura he exuded. Sidon wanted to say something to his friend, but had no context, no idea of what he should do. He decided he would bring it up later, when they could have a private moment together. "Well, it was truly good to see you again! I must be off to help my father, but I will see you again soon. Hopefully tomorrow?"

Link looked back at Sidon, before giving a curt nods. With that, Sidon left, leaving Link with the statue. Link continued to stare at the recreation of his love. It could never fully capture how radiant she was, nor how the warmth of her gaze melted his heart.

Mipha slowly floated in front of Link, her eyes deep with worry as she studied his face. "He's pushing himself too hard. He isn't sleeping enough."

Revali scoffed. "Why shouldn't he push harder? He's supposed to save I'm the princess and Hyrule Kingdom. Not sleep the days away."

Urbosa shook her head. "A warrior without sleep is like a dull blade without a whetstone. One needs sleep to remain sharp."

Mipha nodded, turning back to Link. She yelped in surprise when she saw Link staring straight at her. "L..Link? Can you see me?" Mipha reached out her hand to touch his face, but pulled back when she finally noticed his eyes. They held a look of...sheer hopelessness. As she slowly turned around, she saw he was indeed staring at her, or, at least the statue of her. The hopeful look on her face drained away. He was thinking about her again. While she loved being on his mind, she doubted his thoughts were positive.

Link shook his head, tearing his focus away from the statue. When Kodah had asked him to look for her daughter, Finley, Link promised he would find her. Since questing was the only thing that could take his mind off of his past, he set out down the Zora River to find her. After a few minutes of swimming, he managed to find her standing next to a capsule. He climbed up and caught her attention.

"Oh, hello! Are you a water fairy?" Finley asked. Link flashed her a quick thumbs up. "Wow! A really water fairy! But where are your wings? And fins?"

Link looked all over himself in feigned panic. "You lost them? That doesn't seem possible..." Link finally dropped the ruse and shook his head. "Oh, you're a traveler! Well then, Mr. Traveler, can you help me? I've been writing letters to my soul mate down the river, and he's been replying back! So I was wondering if you could follow this capsule down the river and see who is picking them up?" Finley asked, looking hopeful.

Link shot her a quizzical look. "I know you're thinking 'why don't you just do it yourself you lazy girl?'l" Link's eyes widened as he looked back and forth, shaking his head. "I was right wasn't I? I can't go too far because my mom doesn't want me to travel too far from the Zora's Domain. So could you please follow it and see who grabs it?" Link mulled over the options in his head. He could just take her back home to her mom and he'd be done. But something about this girl's plight tugged on his heart strings. He wanted to help her. Finally, he gave her a nod, and dove into the water after the capsule.

The Champions floated along with their friend, watching with curiosity as Link did his best to steer the capsule clear of any danger. Mipha's heart warmed at the sight of Link's efforts to help this girl find love.

"Man, Link really does put all his effort into anything he does, huh? Eating, fighting, or escorting love letters! He's a true hero, through and through!" Daruk cheered out.

Revali rolled his eyes. "Doesn't he have better things to do? Like, I don't know, saving all of Hyrule from Ganon? Like he was supposed to do 100 years ago?"

"Saving Hyrule means more than just defeating Ganon. Link is a hero, like Daruk said. Him helping anyone is important to him. And helping them helps him." Urbosa explained.

"How does this help him? She's just a little girl! What could she even provide him to help him! She could end up giving him nothing at all!" Revali's annoyance rose. He didn't understand how this was helping anyone in the long run, especially Link or them.

Mipha spoke up to answer Revali's concerns. "If anything, Link might be happiest if she doesn't reward him. Link has...always been a hero. Most of the time, his reward is the people he's helped." Mipha smiled to herself, staring at her childhood friend.

After what had to be miles, Link finally escorted the letter to it's destination and into the hands of a...Hylian man? Link looked quizzically at the man.

"Oh, hello! Did you escort this down the river?" Link nodded, but his eyes narrowed when the man started looking at him nervously. "Does that mean that you're...you're Finley?" Link's eyes widened, shaking his head back and forth with his hands up defensively.

The man laughed. "No no, I'm only kidding! I know Finley is a Zora. You must have met her and helped her get this here! To be honest, I've wanted to meet her for a long time now, but I haven't worked up the courage. You see I lied to her in my letters telling her I was a buff traveler, and I'm afraid she won't like me when she sees me.

 _That sounds like your problem_ , Link thought. He quickly shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to think like that, but thoughts like that had been creeping in for a few weeks now. Sasan eyed him cautiously before shrugging it off. "Anyways, I was wondering what you thought. Should I go and tell her how I feel in person? I don't know if I should..." Sasan nervously looked back at Link, but his nervousness turned to worry as he noticed Link's eyes glazing over. "Hey, buddy. You ok?"

The Champions turned back with the man's gaze to find their living companion frozen in place. Leaning in close, Mipha noticed Link's eyes shaking, his breath hitching.

Link's mind was caught in a loop. Telling someone how you feel. How you feel. Link's mind repeated these words over and over again. Telling someone how you feel. How you feel. Link couldn't escape the endless loop, the whirlwind of emotions he was trying to keep bottled up. He had never told her. Never told her how he felt. She never knew. He never told her.

Sasan slowly back away. This man was making him nervous. He wasn't saying anything and he was shaking in place. "Well, I see you're busy so I'll just go. Maybe it was a bad idea in the first place..."

Mipha looked from Sasan to Link. No! She did know! She knew, damnit, she knew! He didn't need to think like this! She grabbed his shoulders, and shook with all her might. But it had no effect. She couldn't touch him. He was lost in the sea of his own mind with no beacon to lead him ashore. She looked back at her fellow Champions, who all looked dejectedly to the side, having no answers for her. She looked back at Link, her eyes searching his for any sign of the boy she knew and loved.

 _Never knew. Never knew. Never Knew. Never Knew._ The words spiraled on and on, his thoughts collapsing in on his broken psyche. The memories of Mipha and he threatening to crush him under his own shattered mind. He began to panic, his breathing hitching and his eyes threatening to shed tears. He tried in vain to keep it contained, not wanting to shatter the visage he worked so hard to keep up. But by himself, there was nothing he could do...

Mipha herself was crying, unable to stand the sight of her love breaking into pieces in front of her. With one final effort, she threw her arms around him and pressed her ethereal lips against his.

Link's mind suddenly cleared. The unending spiral of emotions finally subsided, dragging him back to the real world. He looked around, noticing that Sasan was packing up to leave. Link's eyes widened.

"W...wait!"

The Champions eyes lit up with surprise as they turned to look at Link. Did he just...speak? Thinking back, save for Mipha, the majority of them had never really heard him speak. Sasan suddenly jumped at the new voice, before turning back to him.

Link looked at the floor, trying to find the words. "I...I think you should go see her..." He stuttered, his voice hoarse from never using it.

Sasan suddenly grew his nervous expression again. "I mean, I don't know. I don't think she'll like me back once she sees me. Maybe we aren't really destined for each other and I'm just kidding myse..."

"No!" Link exclaimed, a little louder than he meant to. Sasan jumped back in surprise as Link recollected his thoughts. "You should tell her. There's no larger regret in life than never telling the one you love your true feelings. If you don't tell her, if you don't try, then you'll regret it forever."

The Champions smiled softly at Link's words, Mipha especially. She gazed at the man who had captured her heart, and was helping another listen to his.

Sasan pondered his words. "How would you know that?"

Link glanced down at the floor, before looking back at him. His gaze held many emotions. Sadness, regret, tears, but more than any other, love.

Sasan slowly smiled. "You know what? You're right! I can't sit around and wonder. I'll never know unless I ask! I'll run up to the Domain right away! And the run will be the start of my work out to get buff! Thank you!" Sasan packed up his things and ran off towards the Zora's Domain. Link smiled at him as he left, before rummaging through his pack for a meal. He never knew how much an emotional breakdown could work up an appetite. He pulled out an apple from his pack and bit into it. While food had lost most appeal recently, for whatever reason, this apple held a subtle sweetness that he couldn't explain...

Daruk grinned. "Now that's the little guy I remember! Always helping people no matter what! Glad to have ya back!"

Urbosa nodded her head. "You never could keep him down all too long, could you?"

Revali rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, he did good or whatever."

Mipha smiled hopefully. "He's still in pain. But for once in a long time, we had the real Link back..."

When he finally returned to the Domain, he noticed Sasan and Finley talking excitedly off to the side. He wandered over to them, their faces lighting up when they saw him. "Hey, it's my traveler friend!" Finley said, smiling brightly. "Sasan told me that you were the one who convinced him to finally meet me! From what he said, your words were very convincing!"

Link rubbed the back of his head, waving off her compliments. Sasan grinned. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have come here and met my soul mate! I can't thank you enough for what you did! I know this doesn't even come close enough of the thanks you deserve, but I hope it helps." He pulled out a gold rupee, handing it to Link. Link's hand reached out and pushed his back to him. Link shook his head.

Finley and Sasan looked at each other with a confused glance, before their faces softened and they smiled back a him. Link turned his attention to Sasan. "Use it to buy some work out gear," he joked. Sasan and Finley laughed with him, enjoying the levity. Link's laugh slowly dwindled to a light chuckle as he regained his composure. He gave one last smile at the two, before waving goodbye and walking off towards the inn.

Finley called out to him. Link turned back at her voice. "Hey! I just wanted you to know that...that I think she knew."

Link cracked a sad smile, before silently thanking her. He turned and left, leaving his fellow Champions to watch over the new couple. Urbosa and Daruk looked on with smiles, while Revali did his best to be annoyed by the pairing, despite how cute he may or may not have thought it was. Mipha sadly smiled at the sight of what could have been between her and Link. She look back at him as he walked back to the inn. She held he hands close to her chest as she quietly whispered, "I knew Link. And I think, deep down, you knew as well as I did..."

Link laid down in the provided bed, his eyes heavy and mind weary. He did not know if the nightmares would be his bedfellows tonight, but his exhaustion won over his worries as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Before he finally went out, a final thought ran through his mind, causing him to snap out of his sleepiness: who had kissed him? He had definitely felt someone's lips against his, causing him to snap out of his storm of emotions. If it wasn't Sasan, then who was it? His eyes wandered over to the Zora armor. He slowly picked it up, running his hands over the piece. His eyes grew misty, a smile returning to his face. _Mipha_...

 **AN: Heroes don't cry, therefore therefore I'm Mister Misty-eyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Writer Not Writer here! I know what you're thinking! Updating both stories in one day? You madman! And sure, I may be, but I'm a madman who loves writing these stories for you guys! And I have to say, when I was writing the first chapter of this story, I didn't feel too sure about it. But man, after writing the second chapter, and now this one, I'm kind of in love with this story. Probably the reason I wrote it and posted to both stories in one day.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 3: Downpour

Link awoke to the sound of falling rain. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around at his surroundings. It was still the middle of the night, he could see that. He must have only slept for a few hours, but the lack of nightmares did make the experience somewhat enjoyable. He shook his head, trying to clear the sleepy fog that plagued his conscious. He was finally able to pull himself out of bed, throwing his legs over the side. He sat like that for a while, debating whether or not he should be getting up. He needed sleep. He couldn't reasonably keep pushing himself and expect to defeat anyone in his state.

 _You have to pull the work of five champions._ Link couldn't deny that whatever pressure was on him 100 years ago, it pales in comparison to the pressure that was on him now. With his fellow Champions felled and Zelda using the last of her power to keep Ganon at bay, it was all on him now to defeat Ganon. He didn't have time to sleep. He didn't have time to lounge around. He needed to complete more trials and gain more strength. He needed to reclaim the Master Sword. He needed to save Zelda and defeat Ganon.

Mipha and the other Champions were still reeling from yesterday's events. Instead of just screaming out his pain, he quite literally froze, unable to break out of his downward spiral. If that happened just from a silly little quest, what hope did he have against Ganon? Then there was the other elephant in the room: Mipha's kiss. They had never been able to physically interact with him before, at least not in a way he ever felt. But out of nowhere, Mipha had gotten through to him. She had made contact and helped him out of his breakdown. What had she done differently? Could she recreate it? They debated it all night, but in the end came up empty.

Mipha noticed Link practically forcing himself out of bed. She moved over and tried to push him back down, hoping somehow that she could now interact with him. Alas, her efforts were fruitless, with Link passing right through her as he rose from his slumber.

Link hopped off his bed, his bones creaking from the lack of rest. He gathered his gear and made his way over to the cooking pot. He whipped himself up some food and made his way out into the courtyard. He needed to get moving. He knew of some shrines in the area that he could easily get to, hopefully getting enough orbs to strengthen his body. Before he could pull up his Sheikah Slate, he noticed a lone figure standing out in the courtyard. While finding it odd that no one else was around, Link paid them little mind as he pulled up his slate and searched for a nearby landmark he could teleport to.

A sniffle caught his ear, pulling him away from his map. He looked up at the only other person around. They were still quietly standing there, staring at the...statue of Mipha. Link found that odd. While the children would stand around that monument singing and playing, only one person, as he could recall, would frequent her memorial. Another sniffle confirmed his worries: someone was crying. Someone else was in pain. And he thought he knew who it was.

He snapped his slate back onto his belt as he walked over to the figure. When he finally was close enough behind them, he could hear their one sided conversation. "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there with you. I know I couldn't have. I know I was too small and too young to have done anything. But maybe...maybe there was something. Anything that I could have done...I miss you dear sister."

Link watched Sidon grieve over his sister, his heart going out to him. Link knew exactly what it felt like to miss someone you so deeply cared for, especially when they both were missing the same person. He wanted to say something, but like so often with him, words escaped him.

"I'm always wondering...hoping...that you're proud of me, dear sister. That I'm living up to even a fraction of the example you set for all our people." Sidon wiped a tear threatening to escape his eye as he lightly laughed to himself. "I try to keep up appearances, you know. A confident prince who is always there with a smile for his people. A Zora you can rely on. I even have a fan club..." he chuckled, grief still evident throughout.

Link felt his heart break. Here he was, staring silently as his friend was slowly breaking down in front of him, and he was doing nothing, his own grief preventing him from sharing it with another.

His fellow Champions shifted their attention from Sidon to his sister, who had tears welling up of her own. Her little brother, someone she remembered as just coming up to her knees, was fully grown in front of her. He had grown up to be a model Zora, one she could easily be proud of. Her baby brother, her little prince, was all grown up now. She hadn't been able to watch him grow up, and she regretted it every day of her afterlife. To see him crying, was a whole new heartbreak. And she had no idea of what she should do to help her brother.

Daruk, on the other hand, always had a strong understanding of what it meant to be a brother. The Gorons all referred to each other as brother, but it wasn't just a term. It meant something. They all felt like a family. All brothers working together. Whether you were directly related by blood or not, you were a part of one big family. And families were there for each other. "Hey Mipha, you and the little guy love each other, right?"

Mipha, startled out of her concerned state, turned towards Daruk. "O...oh, well, yes, I...I think so..."

Daruk smiled. "And if you were alive, he would have married ya, right?"

Mipha blushed. "W..well, he did accept the armor I made for him..."

"Then that means he and ol' Sidon there are brothers! And as his brother, Link has got to be there for him!" Daruk turned to Link, still standing there uncertain of what to do. "Come on, little guy! You're a hero, even to the people you don't know how to help! And right now, your brother needs you!"

Of course, Link couldn't hear Daruk, and his pep talk fell of deaf ears. Daruk thought back to Link and his interactions, desperately trying to find something to help his buddy. How they had spent time together, enjoying each other's company, drinking with each other, and just being there for one another. Like brothers. Like he should be for Sidon. And through all his encounters, he remembered one constant.

"Alright, time for you to be a good big brother! Go get em' little guy!" Daruk reared back and slapped his hand on Link's back.

Link was about to turn away and quietly leave, not wanting to disturb Sidon's grieving, when a force suddenly smacked him on the back, knocking him forward...straight into Sidon. The sudden collision knocked them both over, collapsing in a very awkward pile. Link slowly rose up, rubbing his back.

Link looked around. _Who had hit him? No one else was around!_ Before he could think on it further, Link's attention was brought back to Sidon, as he sat up, turning to see who had collided with him. "Oh, Link! I didn't notice you were behind me!" He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, no worries on bumping into me, it's quite alright! Also, I must thank you again for being such a true friend to the Zora! We really appreciate it!"

Link was going to politely excuse himself. He was going to get up, apologize, and leave. He should have. He had a mission to do. He couldn't constantly get held up by everyone. But the weariness, the fatigue, the despair his eyes held were too much to ignore. He knew that pain, that feeling. It's what he was feeling for the past few weeks. And he wasn't going to stand by and let another person suffer through his pain. Not alone.

Link shook his head at Sidon, giving him a hard stare. Sidon grew more nervous. "W...what is it, friend? Is there something else I could do for you, friend to all Zora?"

He was forcing it. Link knew he was. He could hear the strain as Sidon tried to remain friendly. But his mask was breaking. And Link would drive the final wedge.

"I'm sorry."

Sidon gasped at his voice. He had never heard Link speak, always answering in nods gestures. "F..for what? You have done nothing wrong to me or any of my fellow Zor..."

"I took her away from you."

Sidon flinched back. "N..no you didn't. You did all you could, and we all know that."

Link shook his head. He tried to think of a million different ways to approach his next choice of words. To protect his feelings. To help ease the pain. In the end, the words he chose were the ones Sidon was unknowingly waiting to hear his whole life.

"It's ok to not be ok."

They sat silently for mere moments, before Link saw Sidon start to shake. His body trembling as he fought back his tears.

"I...I..." Sidon tried to get the words out, trying to tell his unwitting therapist that he was completely fine. That there was nothing to worry about. But they both knew. They knew that wasn't what either wanted to hear or say.

"I always blamed you...for her death." He finally admitted. "Underneath my cheerful smile, I always resented you. You...who stole my beloved sister away from me. You...who wasn't there to save her."

Link inched forward, trying to place a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he made contact, Sidon shoved his hand away. "It was your fault she died! You made her become a champion!" In his anger, he shoved Link forward, causing him to fall to fall on his back. Link could only turn his saddened gaze up to Sidon. "She wouldn't have joined if she never met you. All she ever wanted was you! To help you! Who's going to help me, Link? I needed my sister too!"

Lighting raced across the sky, rain pouring down on the two broken souls. Sidon strode over to where Link lay, and grabbed his collar. He yanked up the smaller Hylian, bringing him up to his face. "She loved you! She made that armor for you! And what did you do? Run off to save some other princess. She was a princess too! Did she not deserve to be saved?" Link's concerned eyes and silence only fueled Sidon's anger. "Answer me!"

Mipha rushed over, desperately trying to separate Link from her brother. "Sidon, no! It wasn't his fault! It was my decision! I followed my heart, just like father said!" She cried out to her hurting brother, trying desperately to shake his shoulders, pry loose his fingers, anything to keep him from hurting Link.

Daruk turned to Urbosa and Revali. Revali smirked "Well, Daruk, I see now how effective your strategy is at helping poor Sidon. I'm glad someone else is seeing how at fault that little Hylian is when it comes to this whole mess."

Urbosa flicked Revali, getting an angry growl for her actions. "While I don't share Revali's sentiments, I agree that I don't see how this is helping anyone. How is stoking his fire fixing anything?"

Daruk turned back to the events unfolding before him. _I know they don't see it, but this is helping them more than just talking ever could._

Sidon growled through his teeth. "I...I hate you. No matter what you did for the Zora. No matter how much my sister loved you! You took her away from me! I. HATE. YOU!" Sidon pulled back his fist, ready to let loose all his pent up rage. All of his anger. All of his pain.

And like that, it was gone. The fire in his mind had gone out. He slowly looked down. Link was there, his arms wrapped around his chest. Sidon trembled, his fist shaking lightly as he tried to bring it forward. Tears filled his eyes as he finally broke down, sobs racking his body. He slowly lowered Link back down to the ground, falling to his knees as his grief finally overtook him. Link never let go of his embrace.

Sidon, with his breathing hitching, spoke first. "I...I'm sorry. I'm so...sorry...It wasn't your fault. She did what she always wanted to do. She f...followed her heart. Deep down...I think I always knew that..." Link said nothing as he pressed his head against Sidon's as they both knelt there together. "I'm sorry for attacking you...I was...I was just so angry for so long. Everyone told me I was ok. That it was ok. But I wasn't. I tried to be. I tried so hard to be ok for everyone."

Link nodded slightly, his grip tightening on Sidon. Sidon slowly brought his arms up around Link, grabbing on for dear life as his tears mixed with the rain coming down around them. "You're right...it is ok...to not be ok... I needed to feel this. To feel the pain of her passing. To confront you."

Link nodded once more, cracking a small smile. Sidon was always like a little brother to him when he would visit. He had a soft spot for the little Zora, and always did see him like family. He was an extension of Mipha, what little bit of her he had left in this world. And he would cherish his moments with him like he did with her.

"It hurts...it still hurts after all these years...why does it still hurt?" Sidon pleaded for an answer, but Link only gave him a sad smile, his hand placing a firm, reassuring grip on his shoulder. Sidon stared for a second before silently understanding the message behind Link's gaze. It would always hurt. Link was still hurting. But even though it hurt, they still had their memories of her. They both still loved her. And because of that, she was always with them. He returned Link's smile, before once again placing his head against his. They sat like that for hours, reminiscing about their time as children. About the world. About Mipha. Sidon would make a joke about Link hurting himself, and Link would playfully punch him as they both laughed. Though neither planned for this night, nether regretted what happened. They needed this. They needed each other. And through it all, Mipha sat with them, her hands on their backs, her arms around them in a loving group hug. It may have taken 100 years, but they were finally a family.

Urbosa gave a small smile towards Daruk. "How did you know that would work out?"

Daruk gave a small laugh. "Because I understand what it means to be a brother. And brothers...they've always got each other's backs." He chuckled along with Urbosa at his small joke. Even Revali gave small, happy huff as they watched the scene unfold before them.

In the pouring rain, amidst their friends, a family was reunited.

 **AN: Now I know what you're thinking. Sidon is way too friendly and positive in the game to be like this. And I would agree. But in my experience (including my own) the people who put up the happiest and most cheerful facades are the ones who are in the most pain. Whenever he compliments you in game, he always is asking if he's told you how amazing you are. And to me, that could be just as much him trying to convince himself as trying to convince you. So I went with that idea for this chapter. So I hope you liked this chapter! Please make sure to leave any feedback you have! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Belonging

Belonging. A place amongst others. Link never felt like he had that. He had orders. He had his duty. He never felt apart of the Knights of Hyrule, nor part of the Royal Guard. He had friends, sure, even a crush, but he never felt like he belonged anywhere. His parents died before he was fully grown, and his destiny as the Wielder of the Master Sword kept him separate from the other Hylians. Whether it was due to jealousy, awe, or some combination of the two, he always felt like Hylian's would stare at him like he was some kind of attraction. All of those eyes on him at once made him retreat into himself, losing his voice and carefree attitude so that he didn't accidentally say or do anything a hero wouldn't do. Living up to those expectations, however, did not give him a sense of belonging. In the end, he felt more alienated than ever.

The Zora were a different story. They had accepted him when he was young, and he had made many childhood friends, such as Bazz, Rivan, and Mipha, of course. He had a great life there. But still, he didn't belong. He couldn't swim as fast as them. He couldn't ascend waterfalls. They constantly had to make concessions for him. And in doing so, he perceived them taking slight annoyance whenever he would be invited. They never outright told him they hated him being there, but Link was always afraid of the answer he'd get if he asked. So, in a group as accepting as that, he still couldn't find true belonging.

The story went the same for the Rito, Gerudo, and Gorons. Couldn't fly, is a guy, and can't eat rocks. Too different to belong, no matter how accepting. Then, he found Tarrey Town.

The Champions at first didn't know what to make of Tarrey Town. "It's just one house and a bunch of boulders. This hardly qualifies as town. More of a dream if anything." Revali complained, unimpressed by the future town's state.

Daruk grinned as he smacked Revali's back. "Aww come own, Revali! I think the place has potential! Look they already have the most important thing: rocks!"

Mipha giggled softly. "Quite. This town has all the chance of becoming a thriving community. Everything must start somewhere."

Urbosa looked around, seeing the location of the town itself. "It's actually quite peaceful here. No sounds of the Calamity, plenty of water and wildlife nearby. One could make quite the acceptable life here." Urbosa elbowed Mipha, nodding her head towards Link. "What do you think, Mipha?"

"O..oh! Yes, quite! It would make for a very nice home. It's just that..." Mipha trailed off, her sight locked on her hero.

Urbosa gave her a quizzical look. "Just what? This place, while not the desert, is perfect. He would be happy here."

Mipha looked down at the ground, a loss for words on how to explain it to Urbosa.

"He would never be happy here. He could never be happy here."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Revali, who gave out a huff and turned away, not wanting to explain anymore than he had to. The rest of the group gave a shrug before turning their attention back to Link.

Link had just arrived at the location, finding Hudson next to some rocks. Hudson was hard at work when he noticed him, greeting him with a small wave before shooting a questioning look at his work.

"Oh. I'm building a town." Link cocked an eyebrow. "Yep. A town. And a town needs two things: supplies and people." Link could think of many other things a town could need. Fresh water, food, leadership, infrastructure, to name a few. But he supposed that at it's core, supplies and people would suffice. "Hey, I've got a favor to ask. I need people in the town, but I don't have any places for them to live." _That would be a problem._ "If you could get me ten bundles of wood, I could combine those with my bundles and make a new house. As he finished his sentence, Link had already stacked ten bundles of wood. While the instant campfires were soothing, he needed the wood far less than Hudson did. "You already have ten? Great job. Can I have them?" Link only nodded his head. "Great, I can get to work right away. In the mean time, however, now I need the actual people. Could you go look for someone who makes clothes? Like a tailor of some sorts? My clothes are always ripping and I would love to have someone in town to help me out."

Link nodded before preparing to leave. Hudson called out to him as he almost crossed the bridge out of town. Link turned back. "Make sure that the people you get have names that end in "son." It's company policy you know?" Link feigns a grin, quashing the urge to complain about the admittedly stupid policy. What kind of a policy is having the townspeople end in a "son?" That excludes a large amount of people from living there, and the odds of finding a tailor who wants to up and move and whose name also ends in a "son" was next to impossible. Link sighed, expecting this quest to be one of the first he'd have to give up on...

A tailor. A Gerudo tailor (who have been known to travel long distances anyways) who was looking for a man and a new place to live. Well, too bad her name doesn't end in a...

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Rhondson. And you are?" Link nearly fell over from the impossibility from the situation, stumbling to catch his footing as he composed himself. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Link sighed heavily, before handing her a piece of paper. She quickly looked it over. "Tarrey Town? And they're in need of a tailor?" Link nodded, gesturing to the message at the bottom. "Move in today? Do you think I could find a voe for me there?" Link shrugged. "Well, it's not like I'm doing anything here anyways." She stood up and began to pack her stuff. "I suppose I'll head out there right away. Thanks for letting me know." And with that, she left. Link stood there, dumbstruck that he was able to find someone that fit the description. He shook his head before heading out, his destination set.

This was the running story for our hero, as he would go back to Tarrey Town, give up more and more of his wood, and continue to go on searches to find the specific person the town needed, all while having to stick to the company naming policy. His disbelief of the circumstances he was in only grew and grew as he managed to find person after person who met the requirements. He would tell them about the town, they would happily agree to move, and he would return to continue to help the town build. By the end, a few small but well constructed houses stood in a ring, with a happy community thriving within the town itself. They had done it together. They had built a town from the ground up.

The Champions themselves were having a grand time watching Link's slow decay into annoyed insanity at the impossibility of the situation. They would make it a contest, trying to guess who in the town fit the description and how long it would take to find them. Urbosa was oddly the best at this, often times winning with plenty of room to spare. Daruk would often be the furthest, generally due to him forgetting the rules of the company policy, having the same confusion as Link as to why it would matter. Either way, they enjoyed this stretch of their trip. Link seemed happy, or at least he seemed better. He hadn't broken down since the incident with Finley, and he had been diligently working to complete whatever tasks he could for the people he came across. They could only hope this would continue to be the case.

Link sat in front of small campfire outside of the town. He looked back at the town, seeing lit up houses and people happily coexisting with each other. Link sighed, a small smile flashing across his face. He certainly had a large hand in building this place, that was for sure. But a small part of him felt a small nagging feeling. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew something was off. Before he could pursue the issue further, he peered up at Hudson, who was slowly approaching his campsite. Link waved as Hudson waved back. "Hello, Link. It's good to see you again." Link nodded. "Thank you again for all the help you've done for this town. I couldn't express my thanks in enough words." Link shot him a quick smile, before shaking his head. "Don't be silly, you've had just as much a part as I have. And with you finding someone to officiate Rhondson and my wedding, you've officially done all you could do." Hudson offered Link a handshake, one in which Link obliged.

Hudson took a deep breath. "Ok Link, I have a special proposition for you. It's never been done before, and Bolson would have my head if he heard, but I think you've earned it." Hudson handed a document to Link, a small smile crossing his face. Link reached out, carefully grabbing the scroll. He unfurled it, revealing the same help wanted posters he would take to the other now inhabitants of Tarrey Town. "We're in need of a guard, someone to watch over the town. And I can think of no better person than you, Link. Or should I say 'Linkson'?" Hudson chuckled, his joke eliciting no reaction from Link as he stared for a long time at the proposal before him. "Of course, you still have your quest, but you could come back when you were done!" Link looked up and opened his mouth to give an answer, but Hudson stopped him by raising his hand and shaking his head. "Give me your answer tomorrow, after the wedding. Gives you the night to sleep on it." Link hesitated for a few moments before solemnly nodding, waving to Hudson as he walked back into town. Link dumped water on his fire, laying back on his roll to try and get some semblance of sleep.

The remaining Champions stood around his extinguished fire. Urbosa was the first to speak. "It's a fine occupation. He could be happy here once the Calamity is defeated."

Daruk nodded. "The town has really grown! It's a great place now, and perfect for the little guy to finally find some peace!"

Mipha glanced over at Revali. He seemed to be the only one, besides her, who fully understood Link's feelings in this particular situation. She wasn't very good at putting it to words, but Revali was quite forward. Maybe he could explain better than she could. She gestured to him to step in, to say something, but his silence held. He eyed her before turning away, staring off at the rising moon. Mipha shook her head and sighed. She desperately wanted to get through to him. To get him to open up and fully join their team once again. But the distance he kept himself at was a hard gap to cross. Hopefully, it was still possible.

The wedding was nice. That's all Link could truly say about it. He stood in the back, behind all the other guests. He watched on as Hudson and Rhondson said their vows to one another. His vision soon began to blur. He reached up and wiped his eyes, a sad huff escaping his mouth. He wasn't upset because they were getting married. He was happy for them. But the sight of two people marrying, two people agreeing to spend the rest of their lives together, was hitting too close to home for him. He glanced down at the armor he wore for this special occasion. His hands ran over the smooth scales of the Zora armor, his hand resting on the scale that came directly from Mipha. His hand rested there, a sad smile accompanying the tear running down his cheek. He shook his head, hearing the old Zora asking if Hudson would always have his wife, through sickness and health, till death do they part. Link glanced back down to his armor, his hand still held to the single scale shining in the armor. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Even if death has parted us already, I do. Till death unites us." His right hand grew slightly cooler, and he felt a light squeeze. He slowly lifted his head, seeing a faded image of Mipha, complete with the green flames floating carefully around her ethereal body. She smiled at him, her face just as pristine as it always was. She made no noise, not that he thought she could. He tried to think of the words to say. Something to convey how much he missed her, how much he loved her. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be be stopped once again. She shook her head, before mouthing two words to him, two words that summed up everything. _I do._ With that, she faded from his view. He blinked back the tears, the cool feeling in his hand gone. _Was that real? Did I really just see her? Or am I imagining things?_ Link shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He stared at Hudson, at the people of the town, and smiled. "I guess that's makes us husband and wife," Link said, accidentally matching his ending words to the old Zora's.

By the time Hudson turned around to find his friend, he saw only a void, a certain hero missing. He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of him. His eyes finally landed on a piece of paper attached to the to the archway leading into the town. He walked over, pulling the paper off the wood. He opened the piece of paper, revealing it to be his offer to Link. At the bottom of the page, however, was a small note and an arrow pointing straight down. Hudson's eyes wandered down to the ground, his eyes catching the glint of a gold rupee shining in the grass. He reached down, lifting the rupee from its resting place as he read Link's note.

 _Dear Hudson,_

 _I was never one for words. That translates to writing as well. So I only have this to say: thank you. Though it can never truly be my home, for a moment, it truly felt like it._

 _-Link_

Hudson showed a small smile, his gaze drifting off into the wild. "Good luck, my friend. May you truly find peace out there."

The Champions watched as their last remaining member wandered off to find a campsite, half of their party still confused as to why he left. "He had everything. A job, a home, a people. Why leave?"

Daruk agreed with Urbosa. "I don't get it much either. What more could ya want?"

Mipha was about to speak up when a surprise interrupted her. "He didn't stay because he couldn't stay. It wasn't his home."

Urbosa looked at Revali, questioning his words. "It could have been his home, Revali. That is what we are trying to say."

Revali shook his head. "It isn't that it's not his home. It can never be his home." Revali went to turn once more before he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Mipha's pleading eyes. He sighed, turning once more to Daruk and Urbosa. "Through the whole ordeal, he never once considered staying there, even with the stupid naming policies. Sidon is his family, and yet he didn't stay in Zora's Domain. Link doesn't feel like he belongs with any one of them. In truth, he's only ever belonged in one place."

Urbosa grew annoyed. "Is this where you say "the garbage" or "a graveyard"? Because if so, then I don't want to hea..."

"With us."

Daruk and Urbosa stopped their accusations, their gaze holding on the Rito marksmen. "He belonged with us. We were his family. His constant. With us gone, what home does he truly have? As much as I hate to admit it..." Revali stared off at the hero as he disappeared behind the trees. "We needed him...and he needed us."

A small smile crept across Mipha's face as she quietly thanked her fellow Champion. Revali only scoffed and turned away. "Besides, he has no time to be settling down with a group of random strangers. He has a job to do, a duty to us and Zelda he still has to complete." With that, Revali walked off towards Link. His fellow Champions could only look on with smiles on their faces.

Link once again sat next to a small campfire, meat slowly roasting over the open flame. His eyes were trained up at the stars as he enjoyed the comforting warmth and glow that the fire offered. In the end, he realized, he had almost given up on finding a group that he felt he belonged to. That cared if he was there or not. That held expectations, but supported him in his endeavors to live up to them. That had only ever come once, when he was anointed a Champion.

The Champions were different. In a good way, of course. They were a motley crew already, each representing a different race of the realm. Each holding vast differences with each other, but all united in a common goal. They were loud, save for Mipha. They were caring, save for Revali. They were supportive, save for Revali. They wanted him there. Well, save for Revali.

Link shook his head, his eyes staring into the dancing flames, quiet embers drifting in the slight breeze as the cool night air nipped at his skin. A small grin tugged at his lips. _Revali and I never did get along did we?_ The memory of the Rito archer brought forth the smile he was trying to suppress. His competitions, incessant bickering, and constant put downs would cause one to think that Link hated him. To any other, the way Revali acted towards Link would cause anyone to feel like an outsider to the group. But it had the opposite effect on him. His life was a slow ride of people complimenting him and spitting contempt behind his back. Revali brought a new challenge for him. He appreciated the push that Revali offered, always causing Link to push himself to get better and better. He may hold some resentment, and he knew Revali definitely held some, but in the end, it didn't define his memories of Revali. He would always remember Revali as an amazing archer, an amazing Champion, and an amazing person.

They were all amazing in their own ways now that he honestly thought about it. Their powers were mere footnotes when compared to their true character. People of courage. A group who laid their lives down to save their homes. A group of friends, enjoying one another's company as the end of the world approached. Link solemnly look around the campfire. His eyes grew misty as he imagined how things could be. Daruk would be gushing about his beloved rock roasts, even dropping one straight on the fire to show everyone the sheer deliciousness that was his favorite cuisine. Revali would be arguing with Urbosa, who would only keep antagonizing him with silly nicknames and playful jabs. Revali would huff, before turning away, allowing small smirk to show through when he thought no one would notice. Mipha and he would be next to each other, awkwardly trying to be as close as possible without eliciting cheers and cat calls from their fellow Champions. Link looked around, his imagination bringing to life his secret wish. The Champions were his family. He had Sidon, of course, but he finally felt like he truly belonged with his fellow Champions. And now, that family was gone. And so, he would push himself, for their sake. He would free Hyrule from Ganon. He would save the princess. And then, maybe then, he could finally find peace with his family once more.

He reached into his bag, pulling out some glasses as he set them around the fire. After placing five glasses, he pulled out some champagne he had taken from the wedding, pouring some into each glass. Placing the bottle down, he picked up his glass and rose to his feet. He raised his glass, looking around the empty campfire. "To family. To days gone by. To us." He downed his drink, setting his glass down as he sluggishly moved over to his bedroll, ready to battle with sleep deprivation once more.

His fellow Champions stood around the campfire, their perspective glasses full as they also raised their cups. "To us."

 **AN: A slightly more upbeat chapter. Link is fighting his demons, his past is catching up to him and he's desperately trying to figure out how to confront it. It's been hard, and it will continue to be. But sometimes these brief respites will offer a light, however dim, to help against that darkness.**

 **Also, seems like the Champions are starting to gain some ability to appear before him. I wonder how they're doing it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi here! Writer Not Writer here! First things first, thank you all for the reviews you've been giving me! I don't deserve the kind words you've given me, but I will strive to live up to your words. After the last chapter, i really cemented where I wanted this story to go, and where I want it to end. And that end is, sadly, near. Link's journey, both physically and mentally, is coming to a close. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure you lemme know how I did in the reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Err

When Link first woke up, he was happy. He knew nothing. He was Link, the voice had told him much. He needed to wake up. His life was simple. Easy deals with old men who gave him free stuff. Life on the Great Plateau was nice. Quiet. Better. Then the old man changed. He told him the truth. Now he knew. He wasn't just a man awoken from a restorative sleep. He was Link. He was the Chosen Hero to save the Princess from Ganon.

Life after that began it's downward turn. Not only was he the Chosen Hero, but he was the Chosen Hero 100 years ago. He learned that he was part of a team of Champions, all piloting giant mechanical creatures to beat Ganon. He learned that each one had unique traits, personalities and special bonds with him. He learned of Mipha and their love for one another, though they never showed it. He learned of Daruk and their close kinship and brotherhood they had forged with one another. He learned of the rivalry he and Revali had built up, always trying to better themselves by being better than the other. He learned of Urbosa and her ability to be soft and motherly or fierce and determined.

He learned they were dead.

Felled by Ganon, his fellow Champions didn't survive the Calamity. Zelda was forced to contain Ganon all by herself. What had Link accomplished? What had he done to warrant resurrection? As he continued on his quest, he began to question whether or not he deserved to have come back. He knew he was this "Chosen Hero" and he had to be the one to defeat Ganon, but was that a deserved title?

Link shook his head. He still hadn't fully recovered all his memories from before the Calamity, and while searching for the Master Sword and defeating Ganon were high priorities, recovering who he was was a personal mission of his. One that he lived in fear of every day. With every new memory, painful emotions would flood his mind. Constantly being reminded of a time you failed because you weren't strong enough can take it's toll, and Link was slowly beginning to doubt himself.

He took the chance to rest at a stable, realizing that he hadn't eaten in a week. His appetite had disappeared long ago, resulting in long stretches of time where he would forget to eat. Not that the food ever tasted of anything but ash.

Mipha smiled, however small it may have been. "At least he's eating. It was killing me to see how long he was going without food..."

Daruk nodded solemnly. "The little guy used to be such a glutton. You couldn't keep food near him!" He laughed, a hint of underlying sorrow present.

Revali just stared indifferently. "As long as he eats enough he'll be fine. He hasn't collapsed yet so he's probably fine."

"Glad to see you care so much, Master Revali. Link's heart would be warmed knowing how much his avian ally cared about him." Urbosa teased, resulting in Revali rolling his eyes while his fellow Champions chuckled at his reaction.

They looked back at Link, who had long since finished his meal and was now simply staring into the fire. Mipha rested her hand on his head. "What do you think he thinks about?"

Revali shot her a glance. "Why does it matter?"

"He was always so silent since he became a knight, to the point where it was hard to know what was on his mind. Now...it seems that the only place he ever exists is in his mind..."

Urbosa laid her hand on Mipha's shoulder. "We all deal with loss differently and at different rates. I'm hopeful that one day, Link will find peace in this world. Whether that comes sooner, later, or..."

Mipha turned towards Urbosa. "Or...?"

Daruk, sensing the answer no one wanted to hear, especially Mipha, began to speculate on the situation. "So, how close is the little guy to defeating old pig face?"

Urbosa, thankful for Daruk's diversion, spoke up. "I'd say we're nearly there. He still needs to reclaim the Master Sword so he can defeat Ganon, and he could probably use with a little more vitality. We wouldn't want him to fall to Ganon when there was something to prevent it."

Revali sneered. "How about he just gets the sword and beats Ganon? Then Hyrule will be safe and we can finally rest in piece. Plus, we're rapidly running out of time."

Daruk shook his head. "If he charged in now, he could die and then we'll be forever tied to the world, Revali. You know that's the best plan of attack. And the princess has held out for 100 years, she can last a few more days to make sure Link's strong enough."

Revali huffed. "It's not her time I'm worried about. It's his."

Revali's comment earned him confused looks from his fellow companions, but he made no effort to explain. The Champions just sighed, returning to a discussion on what their plan of attack should be.

After "enjoying" his meal, Link went to the front counter. The clerk smiled, waving at him. "Hello! How can we assist you today? Would you like to rent a horse? Maybe you have a horse stored with us and we can retrieve it for you!"

Link shook his head. "I need an idea of what's around here. Any of those glowing buildings pop up?"

The clerk held his hand to his chin. "Well, I think I've heard of some of those buildings popping up near Hyrule Field. Though I don't know if I would suggest it, considering all those infernal machines patrolling the area."

Link frowned. _Guardians. That's just great._ "Alright thanks." Link turned to leave, but the clerk stopped him.

"Ya know, there is the Lost Woods to the North. Ya may find some of those buildings in there! Someone said they saw a few orange lights glowing through the fog covering that place. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for in there."

Link's mind came to a halt. _Lost Woods? Why did that feel familiar...?_ Link couldn't put his finger on it, but something about that place had a sort of...calling...to him. Like he was meant to go there. That thought alone filled him with dread. His past only seemed to lead to reminders of his failures or painful memories of his friends. He doubted that this would be any different.

Link thanked the stable clerk and made for the Lost Woods. Upon reaching the entrance, he noticed a forest of dark, ominous trees before him. He swallowed nervously, unsure of what challenges he faced in this foreboding forest. He shook off his nerves, or what little he could, and stepped forward into the Woods.

They didn't call them the Last Woods for nothing. No matter which way Link turned, he would always find himself back to where he started. Eventually, after some trial and error, he managed to figure out that the light is what guided him safely through. Not only that, but the embers from lit torches seems to flow like a compass, leading him through the woods. Emerging from the Lost Woods, he finally was surprised to find an exact opposite to those woods lying within them. This forest was lush and green. This forest was teeming with life, from bugs, to animals, and he even suspected he saw a Korok or two peeking at him from behind the trees. His gaze finally fell upon a small clearing in the trees. Light shine in through the canopy, giving an almost heavenly glow upon the object that sat in the pedestal. There it was. The blade that will seal the darkness.

"The Master Sword..." Link whispered, unaware he had even spoken.

"You are correct, young one."

Link jumped at the sudden voice. "Who's there?" He heard a small chuckle emanating from above him. He slowly looked up, his eyes falling upon a massive tree behind the pedestal. The tree seemed to have the markings of a face on it. Link racked his brain for any memory of this tree, let alone this place, but nothing came to him.

"I should have guessed that you would have no memory of this place. The Shrine, as useful as it is, does have that nasty side effect, doesn't it Link?" The tree spoke once more. Link only slowly nodded, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well then, let me introduce myself to you once more. I am the Deku Tree. It is truly good to see you once more, young one."

Link waved, his eyes trained on the sword. "It calls to you, does it not? That is of no surprise, Hero of Hyrule. That Sword rightly belongs with you, as it once did 100 years ago."

Link slowly stepped towards the sword, his hand reaching out carefully towards the hilt of the blade.

"Be careful, young one. The allure of the blade towards its owner is that of promise...but also of ruin."

Link's fingers finally made contact with the pommel of the hilt. Memories filled his mind as his hand retreated from the blade. It lasted for only a second, but the experience had clearly shaken him. He began to lightly shake as the Deku Tree spoke.

"Link. The Master Sword is indeed yours. But it may not yet be yours to have once more. The Sword not only tests your strength but also your will. If you do not have the courage to wield the blade of evil's bane, you can never hope to pull the sword from the pedestal." Link eyed the sword warily, shaken by his first contact with the blade. "If you intend on pulling the blade, know this: if you try too early, if you are not truly ready to wield this weapon, it will kill you. Do you still wish to try to pull this weapon?"

Mipha gasped. _Kill him? No. No no no no._ She turned back to her companions to find a varying amount of emotion on their faces. Urbosa looked unsure, Daruk looked concerned for his brother, but desperately tried to keep a strong face for them. Revali was looking away, shaking his head slightly as he muttered something under his breath. Mipha looked back at her childhood friend turned husband. "I don't know if he can do this. He is definitely strong enough, but what if the sword has other tricks waiting for him? Would he be able to handle them?"

Urbosa held a hand to her chin. "I don't know. He needs the sword, but getting him killed may be counter productive. You'd be able to restore him if he went down, right?"

Mipha nodded solemnly. "I can, but of course I'd prefer it if it didn't have to happen..."

Daruk grinned. "Ya know what? I believe in the little guy! If anyone can do it, he can!"

Revali looked over his shoulder. "Whether he's ready or not, we need that sword."

Link hesitated. Was he truly ready to pull the blade from its resting place? Was the risk of death worth the attempt? Link shook his head. No, he needed to do this. Zelda needed saving, and to save her he needed the blade. There wasn't any other way. He had to do this. He had to. Link approached the blade once more, light glinting off of the pristine blade. He wrapped his hand around the hilt, gripping tightly as memories and images flooded his mind. His face began to twist into a look of sheer terror. His friends. His brother. His love. He watched them all die at the hands of the Blights. Seeing Urbosa getting run through by Thunderblight Ganon, her eyes trembling at the sight of the blade piercing her stomach. Daruk, struggling to stand just one more time, giant gashes present throughout his hard exterior. Revali, feathers ruffled, parts of his coat bare, his broken body lifted off the ground as Windblight Ganon prepared one last shot. His beloved Mipha, life pouring out of her and staining the pool of water at her feet red, Waterblight Ganon bringing his spear back for one final strike. He watched them all. Saw the one thing he never wanted to see. His failures. He couldn't save any of them. Protect any of them. And it drove him mad.

He collapsed to the ground, his heart stopped. Mipha quickly fell to the ground, restoring him back to life. He sat sill for a few moments, before his eyes shot open. She looked for any trace of realization on his face, that maybe he noticed her. But his eyes we shaking, glossing over as he began to panic. He shot up, looking straight at the Master Sword.

Link fell back from the Sword, panting, trembling, and with tears staining his face. His eyes shook slightly as he struggled to get up, backing away from the blade as much as he physically could.

"Young one, it is alright. One failure does not a f..." the Deku Tree began, but his words fell on deaf ears. Link had already left, sprinting off into the woods behind him.

The Champions eyes widened, before sprinting off after him. They looked around, trying to sense his presence within the woods. Normally, they would have no trouble finding him, as they were naturally drawn to him. But their senses were dulled by the mysterious fog that blanketed the woods. Scanning the area but finding no trace of him, the Champions decided to spread out and look for their friend. Calling out his name, praying to Hylia that he would hear them, they began their frantic search for their comrade.

Link stumbled through the forest, desperately trying to put whatever distance he could manage between him and that place, his friend's deaths still racing through his mind. _I failed them. I shouldn't be a hero. I'm a failure. I shouldn't be alive._ The thoughts repeated over and over again as he sprinted through the never ending tree line. His eyes scanned his surroundings as well as he could, desperately trying to find somewhere he could hide, somewhere to get away from the rest of the world. His vision was consumed by mud as he tripped over some large roots, causing him to take a nasty fall. As he slowly regained his bearings, he looked up, and his mind froze. There was Daruk, standing right there in front of him. His brother, his friend. Link's face began to relax. "Oh, Daruk. You have no idea how glad I am to se..."

He froze. His friend was in front of him alright. A piece fell to the ground. Then another. Link's face twisted into one of horror as he looked upon his friend. He had cracks all over him, originating from the huge gashes that covered his body. His face was one of concern and sorrow. He knelt over Link, reaching out to him. "Little guy...why did you leave us?"

Link slowly shook his head, his horror becoming apparent to Daruk, who grew more confused. "Little guy..?" Daruk nearly jumped out of his skin when Link let out a yell, scrambling away as he took off into the forest again. Daruk, finally breaking out of his shock, ran after him.

Link ran as fast as he humanly could. Why was his friend haunting him? _Probably because you failed him._ Tears stung his eyes as he tried to hide behind a twisted tree, silently letting out a prayer to Hylia that he wouldn't find him. He slowed his breathing, covering up what little noise he was making. He heard a branch crunch, and his hand snapped over his mouth. He look to his left, around the tree. Nothing. He pulled back around the tree, letting out a small sigh.

"Link...?"

 _Not her. Not her voice. Don't let it be her. please no._ Link slowly turned to his right, his hands closing around his mouth in an attempt to stifle a yelp. There she stood. His beloved. His one light. His best friend. There she stood. _Covered in blood._ Link slowly started to cry, tears spilling out of his face as she slowly approached him, her hand outstretched towards him. "Link, I'm so glad I found you. I don't know what we'd do if you got away from us..." Link was panicking, his breathing becoming labored as his heart felt ready to leap up out of his throat. "Don't be afraid, Link. It'll all be over soon..." That was the last straw, causing Link to spring up and sprint like his life depended on his escape. "Link! No! Don't leave me!" His tears blinded him, causing him to hit branch after branch, tree after tree as he struggled to escape. The mud gave way beneath his foot as he slipped, resulting in him sliding down a steep hill. He yelled out in panic, his hands trying to find anything to grab on to that would slow his descent, but nothing stuck. He fell hard to the ground, groaning as he rolled on his back. His eyes slowly opened, wincing in pain as he tried to move his leg. It was definitely sprained, though he hoped it wasn't fully broken. As his vision returned, he saw the spiritual vision of Urbosa looking down at him, the blade still stuck in her gut. She looked down at Link, offering her hand.

Link shook his head, closing his eyes and covering them with his arms as he muttered over and over again. "Please don't...Please don't...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Urbosa tried to speak to him, reach out to him, but every attempt went straight through him. She shook her head in frustration. He was panicking, he wasn't thinking clearly, and he was in pain. She needed some way to get through to him, to clear his head. She needed to snap him out of it.

 _Wait. That's it!_ Urbosa reared back, spinning around before raising her hand in the air. With all her heart, she snapped her fingers.

Link's sobbing stopped, if only for a second. Urbosa grinned, as she snapped once more. Link slowly began to lower his arms from his face. As his eyes met hers, she smiled. Not the smile of a lover, or of a friend you just cracked a joke with. It was the smile a mother would give her child. A proud smile. A smile that filled you with the feeling that no matter where you went, no matter who you were, that you were going to be ok. That someone cared for you when the world was collapsing around you. That they would forever be by your side. That they would never abandon you.

Link began to cry again. Slowly, tears began to well up in his eyes as he stared at her. She began to grimace as she worried that her help might have had the opposite effect, when suddenly she noticed a smile form on Link's face. It wasn't large, it wasn't magnificent, but it was there. A smile of relief, that he had finally found safe harbor in a storm threatening to swallow him whole. Urbosa knelt down, getting on his level. She stared at him as he looked back to her. She shook her head, a light smile peaking through her concerned look. She laid a hand on his shoulder, grasping it firmly. "You shoulder enough, my friend. Do not burden yourself with things out of your control. Do not fight against our memory. Fight for our memory." Link blinked, and she was gone. His looked around him, but saw only the trees and fog. He grabbed the tree he was against, using it for support as he slowly lifted himself back onto his feet. Striking a small piece of flint, he watched as the sparks floated off. With a determined look, he limped off after them.

Three of the Champions had regrouped around the Master Sword. Mipha spoke first. "Why did he run from me? I was only trying to help him. I've never seen him more afraid before in my entire life..." Mipha was on the verge of tears. She was supposed to protect him, not cause him even more pain. She was brought out of her thoughts by Daruk's hand on her back.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. The little guy ran from me too. He must of seen something we weren't seeing, because it looked like he saw a ghost! Oh, I mean, uhh...a different ghost."

Revali just shook his head. "I never found him. I took the logical route and went to the entrance of the woods. I guess it would make sense that in his panic he couldn't think to go there."

Daruk looked over at Revali, wondering if he had even bothered searching for him. "Well, either way I lost him. No idea where he went."

Mipha frowned. "I lost him as well. I hope he isn't lost..."

"He's fine."

They turned towards the newcomer, seeing Urbosa strolling up to them. "I found him and set him straight. He'll be ok."

Revali eyed her curiously. "With the way these two were describing him, it seemed he was delusional and paranoid. How did you manage to make him come to his senses?"

Urbosa just flashed him a grin. "I guess you could say it was a...snap.," she joked, shooting a wink at the Rito Champion. He rolled his eyes, turning back towards the entrance to this part of the forest.

"Either way, even if you did 'snap' him out of it, he isn't ready to pull the blade. I doubt he'll be coming back here. Let's make our way to the entrance of the Lost Woods and meet him there." Revali began to leave when he suddenly stopped. His surprise turned to annoyance as he watched the swordsman in question limp into view.

Mipha lit up. "Link! He's ok." The other Champions smiled at this revelation as well, watching as their ally limped back towards the pedestal that housed the Master Sword. "Wait...what is he doing...?"

Link stopped before the blade, his gaze locked on it. "Welcome back, young one. I am glad to see you are alright." Link broke his stare, glancing up at the Deku Tree. "I do not know what the blade showed you when you tried to remove it, but I do think I know what you must be going through."

Link's gaze turned downwards, his eyes looking on with sorrow at the blade as it seemingly taunted him. "I...I failed them. I failed all my friends...the people of Hyrule...everyone...I know that their deaths were out of my control, but it still...it still hurts..." Tears formed at the edges of his eyes. "I'm...afraid, Great Deku Tree. I'm afraid that a failure like myself won't be able to wield a blade meant for someone who embodies courage..."

The Deku Tree let out a small chuckle. "Link, if you truly believe that then you do not know the meaning of failure nor courage." Link's gaze wandered back up towards the massive tree as he spoke. "As I tried to tell you earlier, young one, one failure does not a failure make. We are never defined by our failures, Link. We all fail, and we will all continue to fail. It is what we do with our failures that define us. By giving up, it is only then that you have become a failure. But learn from them, and you will have succeeded." Link let the words sink in as the Deku Tree spoke once more.

"As for courage, young one, you should already know that courage is not the absence of fear. We all fear something. That does not make us any less brave. Courage is standing up against your fear, rising up to be there for people despite your fear, not forgetting them. Use your fears to temper yourself, make yourself into a true warrior who fights despite his fears, and not because of them. That is courage."

Link's gaze returned to the blade before him. Yes, he was afraid. He was afraid of failing everyone. Of dying once more. Of losing the precious memories he had of his friends. He was afraid. But he couldn't let those fears define him. He accepted them. He knew his fears, and used them to strengthen his resolve. It did not matter that he could fail, that he could die. What mattered was that he wasn't going to give up.

He once again reached out, grasping the hilt of the sword. Immediately, his mind was assaulted by the images of his friend's deaths. Their lives being cut down before him. His breathing hitched as he tried to calm himself. And then, a sudden coolness on his hands, still clasping the Master Sword, stilled his mind, if only for a moment. The image of his beloved transformed to a pristine day on the lake, her hand entwined with his. A smile on her face as she looked at him with more love than he thought possible in the world. A firm grip combined with the cool, shattering the image of his brother's death, replacing it with one of merriment, as his brother slapped him on the back and flashed a thumbs up. A soft, reassuring feeling joined the others, and the image of his friend being run through melted away, revealing a cool desert night, his friend looking back at him with determination and encouragement. A tickling sensation, like feathers on skin, was the last to join. The image of a battered and broken ally soon fluttered away, revealing an early morning, his eternal rival looking back at him, a smirk of confidence challenging him to go further. The images of his friends, standing with him against the world, steeled his resolve, letting a smile flash across his face...

When Link opened his eyes, light filled his vision, blinding him for just a moment. As his vision cleared, he saw the Deku Tree smiling down upon him. "Well done, young one. Well done."

Confused, Link's eyes trailed upwards, coming to rest on the blade now firmly in his grasp, raised high above his head. The blade glinted in the light, it's power a calming sensation in his soul. He lowered the blade, sheathing it it's scabbard on his back.

The Deku Tree looked over Hyrule's Hero. His gaze lingering on Link before scanning his other comrades. Each Champion stood tall, their respective weapons ready for anything the world could throw at them. Five Champions. Five heroes. Five friends. One family.

Link looked up at the Great Deku Tree and nodded in thanks. He gave one last look at the pedestal that housed the blade, smiled, and turned away. As he faded into the forest, the Deku Tree spoke one last time. "Watch over him, you four, and help him..." they looked back, nodding with determined smiles on their faces. "...help him find peace."

 **AN: Don't ever let your failures define you. Your life is and will always be about what you choose to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhhh it's finally here. The last(ish) chapter of the story! I still don't know if the story needs an epilogue, but if people want one I don't mind writing one whatsoever. Anyways, this is the chapter I'm most nervous about, to be honest. I don't want to spoil too much, as I'm sure I've just ruined the game for you, revealing that Link ends up fighting Ganon in the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Family

Link rested on a grassy hill, a small, warm breeze blowing the soft blades of grass as he ran his thumb over a small picture. He grew a soft smile as he stared at the surprised faces of his makeshift family, forever frozen in looks of shock, happiness, and hope. A soft laugh escaped him as he remembered how Daruk wrapped his arms around them all, yanking everyone in closer together in the photo. He was...so much happier then. Not that you could see it on his face. Link laughed to himself about the emotionless guise he had adopted back then, one that carried over the hundred years.

Packing away the picture, his gaze drifted up towards the castle, Ganon's malice practically spilling out of the castle. Today was the day. He had trained, conquered shrine after shrine, even pulled the Master Sword. There was nothing holding him back now. He needed to do this. For his friends. For his family. For everyone who believed in him. Link stood, brushing the grass from his pants, and grabbed his bag.

"Leaving?"

Link looked over to his temporary companion. "I understand. I know the life all too well. Never in one place all too long." Link gave the man a soft smile. He didn't expect to spend his final hours with the traveling minstrel, but in the end he appreciated the company the colorful Rito brought him, with songs of his fallen comrades, tales of far off adventures, and a generally hopeful outlook on the world they inhabited. Link didn't speak to him for the hours they spent together, but they shared an understanding. Kass was more than happy to provide the company Link so unwittingly sought.

"Following your gaze, it would appear that you are headed to Hyrule Castle. I would doubt the window shopping in the Hyrule Markets wouldn't be too good this time of year," he joked. Link shook his head, a small smile breaking through his emotionless visage. "Whatever your mission, I wish you luck on it, my friend."

Link nodded, waving to him before turning to leave. Hesitating, Link turned back. "Kass? I...I just wanted to say..."

Kass shook his head. "If a song hits a bad note, one just needs to keep playing, my friend. And if a song comes out wrong the first time, it just means one may write new lyrics through new experiences."

Link looked confused for a second, before slowly realizing what his words meant. He slowly looked at the Rito bard in shock, who only gave a knowing smile. Link could only let out a sigh, a grin adorning his shaking head as he turned to leave. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Kass said, waving to his departing friend. Kass smiled, sighing contently as he played his accordion once more. " _To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate. To become a hero once again!_ _To wrest the princess from evil's den. The hero, the princess–hand in hand–_ _Must bring the light back to this land..."_

The Champions, nestled around the campfire, watched as their last remaining member marched off towards Hyrule Castle. Daruk grinned. "So this is the day. Finally, we get to show old bacon breath what's what!"

"A little late, but I suppose it'll have to do. Would have been nice to have done it the first time." Revali complained. Daruk playfully punched him in the arm, causing the Rito Champion to give him an annoyed glare.

"Either way, it'll be nice to see the princess one last time. I'm impressed she's held up this long against such evil. Though, it's not much of a surprise of course," Urbosa said, thinking of the princess she'd grown so close to.

Mipha held her hands to her chest. "Most of all, maybe Link will finally find something to make him happy once more. To bring the smile and the man I love back into this world."

Revali looked over to her. "It'd be a lot nicer if he could find something to bring us back into this world..."

Mipha shook her head. "Whether that's possible or not, Master Revali, I'll always be with him. No matter what."

Daruk gave a grunt as he rose. "Alright! The little guy is gonna be facing off against pig face soon, and we've gotta be at the ready to help him!" He spun around, hand out stretched. "Champions! To your divine beasts!"

Mipha gave a small laugh. "Gives you a sense of deja vu, doesn't it?"

Urbosa chuckled. "Yes, but this time will be different. This time, he's ours!"

The Champions gave one last nod to each other before setting off for their respective beast, each sending a silent prayer for their comrade.

Link dodged laser fire after laser fire before ducking behind a destroyed piece of wall. _Of course the castle is swarming with Guardians._ Link groaned as another Guardian began targeting him. He turned to face the mechanical monstrosity, sword at the ready. The Guardian's single blue orb locked onto him, a targeting laser trained on him. Link swallowed his growing fear, desperately trying to stand tall against his formidable foe. His forced bravado turned to horror as a second Guardian climbed over the smoldering corpse of a Guardian he had just destroyed. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer strength of his enemies. As he glanced back and forth between the Guardians, his eyes widened as he was hit with another recovered memory.

 _Smoke. Fire. Blood. Soldiers dying left and right. Rust. Struggling to rise to his knees, pain racking his body as he tried to take down one more enemy. The feeling of hands shaking his shoulders as he failed to protect the one person he was tasked to defend. His own death._

Link's eyes snapped open, reality dragging him out of his memories with the rapid beeping of the Guardians preparing to fire. Link gasped, raising his shield at the last second to block the incoming shot. It was not enough, as the blast sent him flying a good fifteen feet back. He groaned in pain, his body singed by the attack as it spilled over his shield. He pressed against the ground, straining to lift himself up as the Guardians began to lock onto him once more. He stumbled to his feet, pressing forward towards the inner sanctum of the castle.

He sprinted in through the archway, narrowly avoiding the blast of the beams. He took a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily as he clutched his chest. _What happened? I thought I had Daruk's power to help protect me! And Urbosa's lightning didn't go off earlier either. Have they...have they given up on me?_ Link paled at the thought, glancing down at the Master Sword. What if he wasn't good enough to beat Ganon? He had lost before. What had changed now? Ganon hadn't gotten any weaker. He was completely alone. He would have to face off against Ganon one on one, and he didn't know if he could win. He slowly fell back against the wall. Link shook his head and quietly berated himself. Now wasn't the time for him to feel afraid. He thought back to what the the Great Deku Tree had told him. _Fight despite fear_. He tightened his grip on the Master Sword. He couldn't afford to Ben afraid of things he knew weren't true. He had much bigger problems.

"..."

Link looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"...Link..."

Link perked up at his name. _Zelda? Where is she?_

"Link!"

Link slowly looked upwards, flinching back at the giant pulsing sack of malice dangling from the ceiling. _What is that thing? Is that Ganon?_

"Link...I'm sorry...I can't hold him back any longer..."

A blue laser fired out of the malice, striking around the sanctum. Link ducked down, narrowly avoiding the beam as it tore through the floor. Beams began to flash out of the orb, eventually cracking it open, spilling out a monstrosity of sheer evil as it fell to the floor. Link backed up, feeling the floor start to crack beneath his boots. _Oh wonderfu..._

Revali stood atop Vah Medoh, triumphantly waving his hand out in front of him. "Now my moment has finally come! Brace yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge!" Vah Medoh soon fired out a beam of pure energy, barreling straight towards Hyrule Castle. Nodding with content, he took off towards the castle. "Don't go down just yet, hero. At least not before I get there."

Mipha knelt down, brushing the top of Vah Ruta's head before standing up, a determined look on her face. "This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!" She fired Vah Rita's beam before hopping off, sprinting off towards the castle. "Hold on, my love. Wait for me!"

Daruk slammed his fists together, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Let's go, little guy! Now, open up wide, Ganon!" Vah Rudania fired as Daruk rolled off Death Mountain. "Little guy, I hope it's enough. Though I bet you'd beat him without it!" He laughed, rolling towards the castle as fast as he could.

Urbosa stood atop Vah Naboris, arms crossed. "A hundred years in the making. Hold on, princess. Our moment has arrived." She snapped, Vah Naboris firing at the castle as she jumped from the Divine Beast. "Hold on to you as well, Hero of Hyrule. We'll join you soon."

Link stared down the horrifying beast in front of him, a terrifying mix of weapons, malice, flesh, and machinery. It grinned, letting out a screech as it prepared its weapons. " **Hello, hero. It brings back pleasant memories to see you once more. I hope to relive a very specific one with you once more..."** Ganon cackled, his scissor like appendage snapping shut close to his head.

" **Poor, Link. All alone, without his friends, without his princess, without anyone. Tell me, hero, would you like to know about the faces your friends made when they died?"**

Link struggled to hold back to bile that crept up to his throat. He had already seen those images from the Sword, but he did not want to relive those moments again.

" **How defiant that stupid Gordon looked when I brought down my axe on his throat. Or how shocked the Gerudo seemed that a sword was added to her anatomy?** " Link shut his eyes, trying to cover his ears to drown out the voice emanating from his mind. "No...no...Get out of my head..." he whimpered out. " **Oh, I know. How about that silly little Zora Princess?** " Link froze.

" **Ah, yes. What was her name again? Mipha? You loved her, didn't you? Wanted to be with her?** " Link shook his head, back up against the wall. "S..stop it! Leave her out of this!"

Ganon grinned, raising his blade above Link. " **Yes...if you wanted to be with her so badly, why didn't you go to her? Why didn't you defend her? WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE** , **HERO?** " The monster's words ripped through his thoughts, playing scene after scene of her death, of her calling out to him. His fingers tore at his scalp, screaming for the images to stop. He knelt to the floor, tears spilling across his face. "Please...make it stop...I didn't mean to...I tried..." Ganon let loose a sinister chuckle, his blade raised up high in the air. " **Do not worry, young hero. I will reunite you two. And together, you'll both watch the fruits of your failures!** " Ganon swung his blade down, aiming for Link's neck as he trembled against the wall.

A rumbling noise. Walls shaking. Ganon halted his attack, looking around. As debris began to fall. " **What is going on? What is that!?** " Link dragged his eyes up, looking towards the entrance to the underground chamber they were in. The room began to light up as white and black energy pooled at the top. Link let out a small laugh, a smile contrasting the tears. "That...would be my friends." Ganon's grin turned to terror as the energy rained down on him, tearing into his flesh as he screamed out in pain. Link shielded his eyes with his arm, wincing at the sound of Ganon being torn apart by the sheer power of the attack. When the assault finally ended, he brought his arm down, peering through the smoke at the sizzling body of Ganon. As he stepped forward, Ganon twitched, struggling to prop up his injured form. " **You think that was enough to kill ME?"**

Link shook his head. He strolled towards Ganon, unsheathing the Master Sword as he slowly chuckled. "No, but with the way you were talking about my wife, I'd argue that I'll be _more_ than enough..."

Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa sprinted through Hyrule field, racing to the castle to lend their power to Link in his final fight against Ganon. Hearing the flapping of wings, they turned their attention skyward to see Revali swoop down, landing next to them. "I saw it from the skies. The beams hit dead on! I bet Ganon didn't know what hit him." Revali smirked, proud of his successful assault.

Urbosa nodded. "Yes, we managed to injure Ganon, but it's not over yet. Link still needs to land the killing blow. And right now, that little voe needs us more than ever."

Mipha spoke up, more determined than ever. "What are we waiting for? Link is fighting all alone. I won't stand by while he gives it his all for us!"

Daruk smiled. "Well then, let's go! Here we come, Gan..." before Daruk could announce his charge, the ground shook violently. The four champions looked around in confusion as Daruk took a defensive stance in front of them. "Stay behind me! We don't know what's coming!"

Revali shot him a quizzical look. "Daruk, it's going to be difficult to be injured as a spirit."

Daruk gave an embarrassed smile as he relaxed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, uh, right."

Urbosa scanned the area, her eyes snapping to the growing cloud of malice forming in Hyrule field. "Heads up, everyone. We have company."

The four champions turned towards the evil presence, backing up slightly as the malice began to take form. Inside the swirling cloud of darkness, evil incarnate formed into the guise of a hideous swine. "Looks like Ganon retreated from Hyrule Castle. That means that little Hylian does have some skill after all," Revali said, smirking to himself. Mipha's gaze broke away from Ganon to notice a small golden light landing in the field not too far from Ganon.

Mipha gasped in joy and relief as she took off running. Daruk shot a confused glance towards his fellow Champions. Urbosa smirked, nodding her head towards the glowing light. Daruk followed her gesture, noticing the glowing light taking form as Link. "Oh! Well don't leave me out!" He ran off after Mipha, Urbosa trailing not too far behind him as Revali huffed, following albeit a little slower.

Link landed softly on the grass, clutching his right arm as he winced in pain. Ganon had gotten a lucky shot in. Or he had kept up his enraged swinging even though he got the hit in. Either way, the injury elicited a pained groan as he sheathed the Mater Sword. His eyes peered forward at the growing storm of malice. Link panted heavily, trying to recover what little bit of stamina he could. His ears perked up again as he heard Zelda's voice.

"Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again..."

Link watched as Ganon, like a bird breaking forth from its egg, began to break through the orb of darkness that surrounded him.

"He has given up on reincarnation and has assumed his pure, enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything before. I do not know if you have fully recovered your former memories or strength, but courage need not be remembered..."

Link nodded, eyeing Ganon as he struggled to break free of his cocoon. He looked to the right, glancing over to the horse that sat waiting for him. "Hey, Sheep. Glad you're here with me," he said, running his hand across the horse's back.

"Link!" He heard his name called, a voice distinctly different from that of Zelda's. Before he could fully turn towards the source of the voice, he was suddenly tackled to the floor. Shaking the stars from his eyes, he looked up. His breath escaped him as he stared deeply into the golden orbs peering back at him. "It..it can't be real..."

Mipha wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm real, my love. I'm here with you." Mipha began to tear up, clutching Link tightly as he gripped her tightly. She felt cold, cooler than she did in life, but he didn't care. He was getting to hold the love of his life again.

"H..how are you here?" Link stuttered, unable to cope with the happiness he was feeling.

"I promised I would always protect you. Now is no different." She smiled, making Link's heart flutter as he cried with her, pressing his head against hers.

"As much as I'm glad and confused that you can finally see us, I do believe you still have a job to do, young hero." Link looked back up to Urbosa, who stood with a hand on her hip, a knowing smirk on her face.

Link and Mipha were both hauled up onto their feet. "Yeah, little guy! You sill need to beat old pig face there! We can celebrate afterwards!"

Link looked back to Daruk, a giddy grin spreading across his face as his brother dropped him on his feet. "With a sirloin rock roast, right?" Daruk laughed, slapping Link on his back.

"You know it, brother! Now go get him!"

Link nodded, turning back towards Ganon. His eyes glanced off to the left to spy Revali standing off to the side. He gave a small glance towards Link, before simply nodding his head at him and returning his gaze towards Ganon.

Link smiled. He wiped away a stray tear as he grew a look of determination. He hopped up on Sheep's saddle, gripping his reign's as he urged the horse forward. As he rode towards Ganon, he looked up towards a glowing light falling from the sky.

"Link, I entrust you with the Bow of Light- a powerful weapon in the face of evil. Use it to put an end to Ganon's evil."

Link grabbed Zelda's gift, equipping the shining weapon as he readied for his final battle with Ganon. A small hand rested on his shoulder. He looked back, smiling as Mipha wrapped her arms around him. "I'm with you, my love. Till the end." Link smiled, his gaze turning towards Ganon. _It's time to finish this, you overgrown swine._

He kicked his horse into action, Sheep galloping as fast as he could towards the gigantic beast. Link fired off a few arrows, wincing in pain as his arm complained against his actions. He shook it off, doubling down on his efforts. As he looked around for a weak spot, golden markings appeared over Ganon's body. "Link! Those markings! Aim there," Mipha ordered, pointing towards the glowing weak points.

Link nodded, letting loose arrow after arrow, causing Ganon to scream out in pain as the light pierced his body. Link ducked under another laser as Ganon fought desperately to defeat the young hero. Searching for another weak point, Link cursed as he found no more glowing marks.

"Link! Look, above his head!" Link's gaze traveled up to a glowing slit just above Ganon's eyes. The slit opened slightly, revealing a large, pulsing eye beneath the skin. "That is the very core of Ganon's being. Do what you must, Link!" Zelda called out.

Link nodded, steering his horse straight towards Ganon. Ganon's eyes snapped to the young hero, letting out a screech as he charged up another laser. Link squinted at the eye, trying to line up a shot. "It's no good, I'm not high enough!"

His horse soon rode past him as Daruk grabbed him, rearing back his arm as he prepared to toss Link. "If it's height ya need, it's height you'll get! Get him, little guy!" He then threw Link straight up into the air with a triumphant yell.

As Link flew up into the air, he drew back the drawstring, knocking an arrow as the light began to glow from the bow. As he aimed towards the giant eye, his arm began to shake from the strain, causing his aim to falter. His eyes widened in panic, trying to desperately hold on to the string as Ganon began to bring his head back up, a beam of pure malice destroying everything in its path straight towards him. He looked down at Daruk and Urbosa, his eyes apologetic as they waved back at him. He looked back towards Mipha, still siting on the horse, her smile warm and encouraging. And just like that, the strain on his arm lessened, his aim steadying.

"I always told you that I was the better marksman." Link looked to his left, his eyes falling on Revali's smug grin. "But I suppose I must say that you have some...potential." Link grinned, turning towards Ganon, his determination culminating in one last shot as Revali and he let loose the arrow. It hurtled straight towards Ganon, hitting its mark perfectly as Ganon reared back in pain, a golden light appearing out of his core. It landed softly in front of him, revealing the figure of Princess Zelda, still in her gown from 100 years ago.

As she peered into Ganon's eyes, his gaze seething in rage, she held aloft her hand, the Triforce of Wisdom emblazoned on the back. With the last of her energy, she let loose one last blast, a golden bubble of light consuming the evil before her. Ganon desperately tried to escape the light, once more taking his gaseous form as he rose to the sky. With one final cry, he was finally consumed by the light, squealing in pain as he faded from the world.

When the light finally cleared, Zelda, Link's fellow Champions, and he stood in the field, a calm breeze once more blowing across the land. As they looked between each other, Daruk was the first to break the silence. "We did it!" The rest of the group began to cheer, surrounding the young princess and her appointed knight.

"Oh it is so good to see you once more, Lady Urbosa. I've missed you so," Zelda hugged the spirit of her motherly substitute.

"I always knew we would meet again, my little bird. We just had to wait 100 years." She chuckled softly, running her hand through Zelda's hair.

Mipha stood next to Link, her arm looped around his as she rested her head on his shoulder. Daruk was on his right, giving Link a light punch as he congratulated him on a job well done.

As Link turned to speak to Mipha again, his eyes widened in panic. Mipha gave him a confused glance, before looking back down at her own body. She gasped as she noticed she was slowly fading away. "What's happening?!"

Revali looked down at himself before turning to the rest of the group. "Ganon is defeated. We no longer are bound to this world, and so we are...passing on."

The rest of the group began to stare down at their slowly fading forms. Mipha looked back up to Link, tears streaming down his face. She brought her hand to his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against it. "It'll be alright, my love. I'll always be with you, remember? We'll be together again."

Link began to shake. _No. No no no no. I just got them back. I just got her back. They can't leave me. Not again. Please, no!_ Link grabbed on to Mipha with all of his might, desperately trying to keep her here with him. All she could do was run her hands through his hair and whisper in his ear that it was all ok.

The rest of the Champions, and Zelda, looked on in sorrow, before turning towards each other. "Well, it's been a real pleasure fighting alongside you guys. I just wished we could have taken down even more baddies!" Daruk laughed, pulling them into a large group hug.

Revali rolled his eyes. "As much as its been an absolute chore working with all of you, I suppose I can't say the entire adventure was horrible."

Urbosa smirked. "Well well well, Revali has a heart after all," She joked, ruffling the feathers on his head.

As Zelda turned to say her goodbyes, she noticed a faint glow emanating from the grass were Ganon once stood. As she walked closer to the glow, the symbol on her right hand began to glow once more, growing in intensity as she approached the source of the glow. As she knelt down, parting the grass in front of her, she let out a small gasp. Lying in the grass, glowing a brilliant gold, was a piece of the Triforce. _It must be Ganon's piece. The Triforce of Power._ As she reached down and picked up the piece, her right hand glowed brightly, before her piece too arose from her hand, joining with the piece in her left. She turned back towards the others, almost see through at this point. She looked from them, to Link, then to the pieces of the Triforce in her hands. An idea suddenly sparked in her head.

"Link?" Link lifted his head, giving a rather solemn look towards the Hyrulian princess. "I've been keeping watch over you all this time. I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle." She reached out and grabbed his left hand with her right, turning it slightly. "That is why I believe you deserve this." She opened her hand, revealing the two pieces of the Triforce. Link's hand began to glow as well, the Triforce of Courage slowly manifesting before him as it gently drifted towards the other two pieces. Upon contact, a burst of light shone out from the now completed Triforce. As the glow dimmed, the two looked back at the holy artifact in front of them. "It is said that one may make a wish upon the Triforce, and it will make your heart's desire come true..." Her eyes rose to meet his. She lightly brought his hand to the Triforce, his fingers lightly pressing against the golden artifact.

"What do you wish for, more than anything? What does you heart truly want?"

As Link stared down at the Triforce, his gaze slowly moved back towards his friends, all standing together with warm smiles on their faces. Even Revali bore a small smile.

Link, forcing back the tears from his eyes, could only smile.

"My family."

 **AN: And there it is. Again, epilogue or no epilogue, lemme know in the reviews of pm me. I hope you enjoyed the sorry as much as I did, it quickly became my favorite thing write. Also, you probably noticed the story was a lot happier this last chapter, and that's because I desperately want Link to have a happy ending. Sure, Link chills with Zelda. They go explore together. But friends? All dead. Love interest? Dead. Most of everyone doesn't remember you/know you. It's not much of a world to return to, at least for Link. But wishing to go back in time would ruin the relationships he had made in his travels. Kass, adult Sidon, Hudson, etc. Link wouldn't want to lose those too, so getting his friends/family back would be the only thing he could truly want in the world. I wanted him to have that, and I hope you did too. I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait to get to work on my newer story, Does This Unit Have a Soul? I hope to see you there as well! Writer Not Writer out!**

 **AN2: After an overwhelming support of an epilogue for this story, I've decided to write just that. But be warned, i'm gonna try to go all out with this. I don't know if each Champion will get an entire chapter devoted to them (Mipha and Link will be the last one and it for sure will get its own), but I'm going to try and wrap up this story nicely, giving each Champion (and Zelda) a spotlight with Link. I'll get to work on it over the next few days. It could come out tonight it could come out tomorrow, it all depends on how the creative juices flow. Either way, keep your eyes open for the final parts to this story. Thank you again for all the kind words and support you guys have given the story! Until then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahoy! Writer Not Writer here, and first off I want to say thank you for all the kind words you've said in your reviews. I throughly appreciate all of them. Secondly, I've seen that a pretty fair amount of you would like an epilogue to this story. I understand the want to see Link with his newly resurrected Champions, considering everything he went through to finally have them back in his life. There are some things they'll need to take care of, and each person is going to get some time with Link. Even Revali. Time to reintroduce the Champions of old back into the world! Oh yeah! You might be wondering "Writer (Not Writer)! Where's the scene where they come back to life?" An astute question! But I felt the emotional weight of that scene was already felt as the spirits of the Champions met with Link and Zelda, and would probably run the same way after they were brought back. With this epilogue, I want to show the aftermath of their return, what they do now that they're back. And this first part will show the aftermath of their return on Link's mind. I hope you enjoy!**

Epilogue Part 1: Morpheus

"This is your house? Seems a little patheti..."

Revali grunted as Urbosa retracted her elbow from his side. He shot her a glare, only to be met with a playful smile. "It's...quaint," he finished.

"It's unassuming and quiet. I think it fits you perfectly, Link." Zelda paced around the room, taking in the sparse furniture and wall decorations.

Daruk wrapped his arm around Link. "I think it's great, little guy! About time you found a place to settle down!" Glancing around the room, he noticed something familiar hanging on the far wall. "No way! Is that my Boulder Breaker?"

Link nodded. "I kept it here for safe keeping. I didn't have much left of you guys so..." Link looked around the room, his eyes glancing over each of their weapons. "I just wanted to keep them safe. You know how I have an affinity for breaking weapons..."

Mipha giggled, an arm lightly wrapped around his. "It was very thoughtful of you to hang on to them." She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, eliciting a blush from the young hero.

Revali walked over to the Great Eagle Bow, examining it closely before removing it from the weapon display. "If you don't mind, hero, I'll be claiming what's mine."

Link nodded. "That is partly why I saved them. In case you all...I don't know, somehow came back. I wanted your weapons to be here for you."

Each Champion grabbed their respective weapon, thanking Link in the process for taking such good care of them. "I have a question, though. If you were all spirits following me around, how have you not seen my house before? I went here a few times during my trip."

Daruk rubbed the back of his head. "Ha, well, ya see, when you came back to Haneto Village, we would give ya some privacy and go bug Purah. It was one of the things we looked forward to the most!"

Urbosa snickered. "I checked on her earlier to let her know we were back, and her papers are still a total mess. We really did a number on her lab."

Link could only shake his head as his fellow Champions reminisced and laughed. He turned back towards Zelda, who noticed his gaze and gave a small smile. "It's nice, is it not? To finally have everyone back together again?" She looked around and the smiling faces as she brought her hands to her chest. "I had hoped for so long that you'd save me, save us all. I'm glad my hope was not in vain. Thank you, Link."

Link shook his head, readying to tell her it was nothing. He was cut short as Daruk picked him up, sitting him on his shoulder. "Three cheers for Link! The Hero of Hyrule!"

The other Champions gave a quick cheer, applauding their comrade. Even Revali gave Link a kind nod. That night, the Champions celebrated at Link's place, partying well into the night. They reminisced, they drank, they danced, but most of all, they were together. Well, mostly. While the Champions and Zelda had plenty of laughs, cheers, and merriment, Link felt detached from the party. He stood slightly apart from them, never too far to draw attention, but enough to warrant a worried glance or two from Mipha. While she wanted to ask him what was wrong, he would only shake his head, offering a small smile. She wanted to press further, but decided it was best to pursue the issue when things were calmer.

Eventually, sleep began to tug at the Champion's eyelids, and they bid Link and Mipha a goodnight as they left to stay at the inn. Mipha turned to confront Ljnk about what was wrong, only to find him already lying in bed, facing away from her. Mipha joined him, lying down and wrapping her arms around him. He tended up before slowly relaxing into her grip. Soon, Mipha's eyes grew heavy, calling her to sleep.

Mipha's eyes fluttered open to the sounds of wood scrapping against the floor, the pale moonlight shining through the window as she looked around. She was still at Link's place, but missing from the scene was her source of warmth who had mysteriously disappeared. As she scanned the room for Link, she heard the faint sound of a cup hitting a table. As she stood up, she noticed a small candle lit on the table downstairs, highlighting the silhouette of her husband sitting next to it. Mipha sighed in relief, standing fully and slowly making her way downstairs.

"Is something troubling you, my love?" Link jumped slightly, turning to his new arrival before letting out a sigh. He never could understand how someone with so much jewelry could walk so silently. Link glanced down at his cup, shaking his head. "N..no, nothing's wrong. You can go back to bed, sorry for waking you."

Mipha frowned. She had taken his silence as an answer the whole night. This time, she would get the information whether he wanted to or not. As she approached the table, she noticed the large bottle of alcohol sitting on his table, left over from the partying. As she dragged her gaze towards Link, she noticed an empty cup in his hands, his thumb slowly running over the surface. Mipha, worrying that he may be drinking dangerously, slowly brought her arms around his, lightly grabbing the cup to remove it from his grasp.

A sob broke her out of the action. Mipha turned her worried gaze down towards her husband, small dark spots appearing on the table below him. Mipha brought her arms into a comforting hug, pressing her head against his as he began to shake, jerking with the sobs as she whispered encouraging words in his ear.

"I...I'm afraid." Link managed to stutter out.

Mipha nuzzled his neck, tightening her hug. "What could the brave Hero of Hyrule have to be afraid of?" She joked, hoping to elicit a reaction from her hero.

"I'm...I'm too afraid to go to sleep. I can't wake up again..."

"Afraid to wake up again? Why would you be afraid of th..."

"I can't wake up to you all being gone again." Mipha froze, his words sinking in. "When...when I made that wish, I was...I was so happy to be with you all once more. To hold you in my arms again." He smiled, his breathing hitching slightly. "I thought 'this couldn't be real!'"

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "And now, the longer I'm with you all, the more afraid I am that I was right." Mipha shook her head, kissing his neck.

"Link, you know we're real. We never left you when you freed us from our Divine Beasts. We were with you to watch over and protect you. And now, you've given us the greatest gift you could have. Our family together once more, you and I together again. None of that was a dream."

Link shook his head once more. "Everything you listed seems too good to be true. I haven't done enough to deserve this. To deserve you. It can't be real." He reached for the bottle present on the table, only to have Mipha slowly remove the cup from his hand. His eyes met hers, strain and stress present within them. "I can't go to sleep. I can't wake up without you again..."

Mipha only gave a small smile. She grabbed onto Link's hands, slowly guiding him out of his seat and back upstairs. "Mipha, no, I...I ca..." Mipha shook her head, shushing him as she gently guided him back into bed. He tried to sit back up, only to be gently pushed back into the soft, comforting mattress. Mipha positioned herself over him, her hand gently rubbing his cheek as she gazed into his troubled, blue eyes. Link's words escaped him as her golden eyes held his attention captive, making it impossible to break her gaze. His body loosened, his breath steadied, and the panic of losing his family again slowly faded from his mind."This is a dream..."

Mipha giggled lightly, before leaning in for a kiss. "Then it is a good dream."

Epilogue Part 2: Soror/Frater

"Thank you, Link."

Link looked up from the campfire, a small pot of vegetables and meat stewing above the quiet, flickering flames. He shot her a confused look, only for her to offer a small smile in return.

"For accompanying me on this trip. I know you've wanted to spend time with the rest of the Champions ever since their resurrection, so I appreciate you taking the time to go on this trip with me."

Link gave her a smile, a quick nod of his head acknowledging her thanks before returning his gaze to the food simmering in front of him.

Zelda grew a coy grin. "You know, one would think you'd jump at the chance to spend time with me as well, considering we've been apart for 100 years," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Link returned her playful grin with an unamused look, before grabbing a few hot peppers and hovering them above the pot. Zelda's eyes widened, he grin fading to one of desperation. "No! I'm sorry! You know I can't handle spicy foods! Please don't!" Link grew a smug grin as he placed the peppers back down, claiming victory over the young princess.

Zelda let out a relieved sigh. "You shouldn't tease a princess like that, Link. I could have your head for that." She lightly chuckled, poking fun at him. But as her chuckling died down, she noticed a solemn look in his eyes. "Link, is there something...

"I won't be with you much longer, Princess. Soon, I'll be off for the Zora's Domain, and we won't be seeing much of each other."

Zelda smiled softly, shaking her head. "Oh, Link. Just because you'll be far away doesn't mean we can't see each other."

"It may be for the best."

Zelda hesitated, her smile fading to a concerned frown. "Why would you say that?"

Link looked down on the ground, his eyes searching for the words he wanted to convey to her. "I...I wasn't always the best body guard to you. I know I was following orders, but I was never really...'there'...for you. I was your guard, your appointed knight, but never your friend." He sighed, conflict written on his face. "I failed you where you needed me most." Link brought his gaze back up to meet hers. "I'm sorry."

Zelda, slowly breaking out of her surprise, only managed a soft chuckle. Link's brows knitted together, confusion at her reaction only growing as her chuckle grew to a full on giggle. "If I had know that it would take 100 years for you to gain a sense of humor, I would have stuck you in there sooner!"

Link's confusion turned to annoyance as he turned away from her taunting. "I'm not joking, Zelda."

Zelda stifled her laugh, quickly regaining her composure. "If you weren't joking, then you must have lost some of your smarts from your restorative slumber." Her soft smile, highlighted by the fire's glow, slowly diffused his annoyance. "Link, if I remember correctly, you were my first true friend."

Link eyed her carefully. "I don't believe you. You're a princess, I'm sure plenty of people wanted to be around you."

Zelda shook her head. "Sure, plenty of people wanted to be around me, but none ever cared for me. Wondered what I was thinking. Offered me a shoulder to cry on." She held her hands close to her chest, smiling in remembrance. "You gave that to me. When I couldn't discover my power, no matter what I tried, you stood by me. When I broke down after Ganon took the castle, you held me, offering a shoulder to cry on when I needed it most."

Link shook his head, a small grin forming ok his face. "Where was this appreciation when I was first assigned to you?"

Zelda laughed gently, rubbing the back of her head. "That was when I thought you were a blessed, mute robot who followed me around like a stalker. Now, I know who you really are: a young man who would do anything for his friends, no matter the cost." She flashed a smile at him, standing up and walking over to him.

"Link, I'm going to miss our time together, and I'll cherish our bond till time reclaims us. But no one could ever replace you in my heart." She laid her hand on top of his, leaning against him as the crackling of the fire brought sound to the silent starry sky. "I never had any siblings, Link. I was always alone with no one to confide in. No one to support me. You filled that hole in my heart. Yo may be the Hero of Hyrule, you may be the Hylian Champion, you may even be Mipha's soon to be husband..."

"Ahem."

"Apologies, husband in death," she teased, eliciting an annoyed sigh from Link, before he cracked a small grin. "Anyways, you may be all those things and more, Link. But you will always be a brother to me, and nothing will change that, distance or not." Smiling contently, Zelda laid her head on his shoulder, breathing out a content sigh as she closed her eyes. Link looked back down at her, smiling as he rested his head against hers. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying being next to his companion he too viewed as his sister. They had spent so many days together, encountered so many trials, and overcame so much together, that he couldn't ever imagine his life without her in it. "I promise, no matter the distance, we'll always be a part of each other. I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me."

Zelda nodded, squeezing his hand in agreement. "Good. I'll hold you to that, you know." Link only chuckled in response. The two sat like that in silence, enjoying one another's company for as long as they could, knowing this could be their last chance in a long while. And in the silence, Zelda finally spoke. "Link, I think the food is burning."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **AN: And the first part is done! I wanted to ease into the epilogue with these two scenes, scenes I always planned on putting in if I did end up going with an epilogue. I like the chemistry Zelda and Link have, but I always saw them as siblings, filling that role neither really got. As for the house scene, I always put the weapons up on my wall to honor my fallen friends, and I like to think Link would do so as well. To quell your worries, that is not the big Mipha epilogue. That comes later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and continue to enjoy the story as it wraps up. Let me know in the reviews what you think! It will truly be sad for me once it's done, but that only opens the door for more great adventures!**

 **Congrats if you caught the blatant Lord of the Rings reference, but I always loved the idea of that line and its applications. Also, if you were confused to the name of the horse in the last chapter, that was the name of my personal horse in game! My mighty steed, Sheep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ahhhh hello everyone. Writer (Not Writer) here. Sorry for being gone for so long. Got hit with a nasty wave of depression and didn't have the drive to pump anything out. But seeing all the other fantastic stories putting out chapters, it finally broke me out of that creative funk and now I can bring you the next part of the epilogue. We're almost at the end, and the wedding is something I'm very excited to write! There will be a small part with Link's time with Ravioli before it, so don't worry there. I do hope you can forgive me forw the wait, and I do hope you enjoy. Please let me know how I did and anythwing I could have done better. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Once this story wraps up I can focus more on the other ones, which I'm excited to continue. Till then, I hope you enjoy!**

Epilogue Part 3: Direction

The desert sands were quiet for a change. No swirling sandstorms, no lost vision, no coarse debris rubbing on your skin. No, the sands had long since settled, the moon casting its soft glow on the sleeping sands. A cool breeze blew across the desert, a refreshing feeling for the two inhabitants sitting just outside the entrance to Gerudo Town. As they gazed out across the dunes, an acceptable silence hung around them. At a quick glance, you'd swear they were both women, dressed in the sultry garb of the Gerudo people. Upon closer inspection, one would grow a tad suspicious of the blue clad Hylian, their facial structure quickly giving away their identity.

Urbosa turned to her companion. "You know, I never do tire of that outfit on you. You would make a good vai." She joked with him, seeing a blush creeping across his face.

"You know I wouldn't be wearing it if your town let in men..." he muttered, kicking some sand as he grumbled to himself.

Urbosa let out a hearty chuckle. "So, the show you gave Mipha before we came here with that outfit, that's because the Zora's Domain doesn't let in voe either?"

Link froze, sweating as he came to the horrifying realization that she had been present to see that. "What will it take for you to forget you ever saw that? Name your price, devil woman."

Urbosa grew a mischievous smirk. "Hmmm...alright. Cut of your pinky finger."

"No."

"Shave your head."

"No."

"Break up with Mipha."

"No."

"Well then, I guess I just don't see any possible way I could forget the spectacle I saw. I suppose I'll just have to keep that blackmail...information...to myself for now." Urbosa chuckled, patting Link on the back. Link could only quietly complain at the woman's antics.

While her having any sort of dirt on him scared him to his core, thinking back, he much preferred it to her not being there at all. He tried to keep his thoughts from the memories of the crushing loneliness he had experienced that last few months. He had missed her knowing smile, her subtle (and not so subtle) ways of poking fun at people, and the aura of confidence she exuded that told them all that things were going to be alright. She was always the most level headed out of the group, able to stay calm under any pressure while still inspiring the rest of them. Link couldn't hold a candle to her, and often wondered if he truly deserved the Triforce of Courage, considering how much he respected the courage of the woman next to him. He quickly shook his head, clearing such thoughts. Now wasn't the time to fight those demons.

Urbosa's gaze drifted from Link back out to the ever stretching dunes. "You know, I had almost gotten sick of the desert. Seeing my home ravaged by the beast I once held mastery over. Seeing the Gerudo come ever closer to destruction. Seeing the sands blow away all hope in this land. I had nearly given up. I grew to resent the sand I once felt at home in."

Link shot her a glance. "I don't like sand much either. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating...and it gets ever..."

"While I'm sure that is an inspired and well thought out line, Link, I wasn't talking about the sand itself."

Link looked away once more, seeming lost, as if no one was giving him proper direction.

"I don't think I could properly put into words my feelings when I saw you again. The winds had changed, as if bending to your presence. As if Vah Naboris was calling out for your help. And, working with young Riju, you managed to free it, and me. I was so proud of your achievements, and so happy to see you and Mipha once more. You wouldn't believe how much she fussed over you. How she would carefully float around you, checking your body for any wounds you might have taken. Her eyes shone though. A soft, tender glow that I was all too happy to see again. One I never thought I'd see again."

Link chuckled, grimacing at the thought that his friends were with him the whole time but he never acknowledged them.

"If you're feeling down because you didn't talk to us, you couldn't have known we were with you the whole time. While we wanted to talk to you, being able to help you on your journey was enough. Though you did give us quite the scare a few times."

Link shook his head, a small smile appearing on his normally stoic visage. As his mind wandered across the sands, he had so many questions he wanted to ask of her. So much he wanted her advice on. But one question had been haunting him ever since he had defeated Ganon.

"What now?"

"Hmm?" Urbosa's gaze turned back towards him. "Well we could go sand seal surfing, but it may be a bit late for that. We could always head in and grab a drin..."

"No." Link frowned, staring into his empty hands. "What now? Ganon is defeated. Hyrule is safe. A hero isn't needed...I'm not needed anymore. My whole life I've been raised, trained, prepared for this. Now...now it's just...over."

Urbosa grew a thoughtful look as her eyes traced the sloping curves of the dunes, the moon giving a pale glow to the peaceful sands. "That is the dilemma of all warriors, I suppose. When at war, they are at peace. In peace, they are at war. What does one do when the battle without has ended..."

"...and the battle within still rages?" Link finished, his words dying off at the end as he shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know what to do with myself. All I've ever know is combat. Saving people. I'm a knight. A hero. A guard. You all...you all had lives before you became Champions. You and Daruk were leaders. Mipha was a princess, raising her brother. Oddly enough, I find myself closest to Revali is this regard. We both are warriors trained heavily in our respective fields, but he at least revels in the showmanship, the art of showing his prowess to the world. I just did my duty. My job. And now...it's all gone. No Ganon to defeat. No princess in need of protecting. No castle in need of guarding. Where do I go?"

Urbosa's hand found its place on his shoulder. "That is not something for anyone but you to decide, Link." Link tuned to face her. "We cannot pretend to know what you're facing. You're right. We have people to go back to. Tribes we are welcomed in. A place of belonging. But I do know that this question is not one that can be answers by me or anyone. Your journey doesn't end at Ganon's defeat. You being a hero doesn't disappear with his disappearance. You'll always be a hero, but right now, you don't need to be. Now, you just need to be Link."

Link sighed heavily. "But who is that? I may have recovered my memories, but that doesn't mean I know who I am. If anything, it shows I never knew. I was a knight, and that was enough at the time. Now I need to be Link, but I don't know if anyone know's who that is..."

Urbosa raised her hand to her chin, thinking carefully before speaking again. "What's the best part about cooking, would you say?"

Link smiled. "Honestly, it's sharing good food with good people. I picked up cooking because it was probably one of the best ways of talking to people outside of actually speaking. The way food brings people together is just magical to me. And I wanted to be a part of that."

Urbosa nodded. "And is that your favorite activity?"

Link shook his head. "No, if anything it would probably be swimming. Ever since I was a kid, swimming always relaxed me. Growing up with the Zora will do that to you. The water became a second home for me."

"And would you say that those are all very good combat skills?"

"What? No, of course not. Casual swimming and cooking? I can't see how they'd be useful for comba..." Link paused, letting his words sink in.

"It can be hard to see it, but you hold worth outside of combat, Link. Your food does bring people together. Swimming does bring you pleasure. You love Mipha very much, even though she isn't a weapon." She playfully taunted, earning her a soft punch in the arm. "You will always be a knight, as that is a part of you. No one is going to make that go away. But it doesn't define you. It doesn't sum up your existence. Link is both a guard and a cook. A knight and a swimmer. A hero and a husband."

Link, stared at her, her words slowly hammering away at his doubts. Trying to come up with the right words and failing, he could only give a smile, before they both turned their attention back to the desert, it's quiet peace a reflection of the state of the two warriors sitting before it. He still had his doubts, and he was sure that he would always be searching for who he was outside of the Calamity. But for now, he was content with being who he was.

Link.

Epilogue Part 4: Change

"Best man? BEST MAN?" Daruk gave a hearty laugh, slapping Link on the back as gave a thumbs up. "Of course I'll be your best man!"

Link grinned, rubbing his back as he gave Daruk a quick fist bump. While he was nearly certain his friend was going to take him up on the offer, it was still a slight relief that he had said yes. Mipha and his wedding was quickly approaching, with a only a few days left before the big day. While the two already believed themselves to be married, everyone wanted to make it official now that they were both back. They had no major objections to it, and so the day was planned and the preparations were under way. While Link had picked out his groomsman, with Revali, Hudson, and Sidon being his major picks, he always knew Daruk would be the easy choice for best man. He had always been very close with the Goron, becoming sworn brothers during their time together like the Hero of Time before him. They had been on many adventures together, too many to recount. But through it all, he felt a level of comfort with him he had trouble finding with most others. With Mipha, he loved her, and enjoyed his time with her as such. With Zelda, he was her closest friend, and they acted as such. But with Daruk, it was hard to say. He was more than his friend. He was truly a person he could relax with and forget about the world and people's expectations of him. Daruk didn't expect anything out of him. He didn't put pressure on him. They were just there to enjoy each other's company, and whether there was a conversation or not, it was always enough for them.

Today, however, was a different case. "If you're getting married, that means we need one final night to party before you tie the knot!"

Link suddenly grew stiff. He wasn't a party person. He was quite content to sit by the fire and enjoy the silence. Party and silence were not compatible, and so his expectations for the night were already set pretty low. But for his friends, he was willing to oblige.

Daruk grinned. "We'll have to throw something together! Get the word out to the rest of the gang. One last party while he can!" He hollered, pumping his fist in the air.

Link shook his head, a small laugh escaping him. "You know I can still party and hang out after I'm married, right?"

Daruk wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave out a good chuckle. "And they say you don't have a sense of humor!" Link could only grimace.

While the party was set for tomorrow, Link did request to have a night to themselves. He would go through with the party, if only because his soon to be wife asked him to. Said that it would be good for him, whatever that meant. For tonight, however, he had something simple planned. Something he knew he and Daruk would enjoy none the less.

"Rock Roasts! You read my mind! I've been in the mood for a good rock roast."

"You're always in the mood for rock roasts."

Daruk grinned. "Yeah, but you know just how to make 'em!"

Link laughed, staring at the hunk of rocks roasting on the fire. To be honest, cooking the roasts took little skill, as looking for the molten cracks to form showed the roast was ready to be eaten. Soon enough, the roasts were cooked and he slid the food over to Daruk. Daruk shot him a fake glance of confusion. "What, are you not going to have one? You do need the minerals considering how scrawny ya are!"

Link rolled his eyes, laughing off his comment. The sun was beginning to set, it's orange glow contrasting against the quiet purple sky, the silence of the night only being broken by the occasional crunch of Daruk and his roast or the crackle of the fire. "All lot is going to change, isn't it?"

Daruk stopped eating mid bite, glancing over at his friend. "What do ya mean, buddy?"

"Hyrule. Life. Us. It's all going so fast, you know? Hyrule is coming back, Zelda is seeing to that. And we aren't Champions anymore, so we'll probably be seeing a lot less of each other. And I'm getting married, tying me to the Zora's Domain. Not that I'm complaining about that of course!" He glanced around, searching for his soon to be wife who could have magically appeared to scold him. "It's just...I'm gonna miss this."

Daruk shot him a confused look, before sighing and sitting next to him. "You're right, Link. I don't think that we'll be seeing much of each other anymore, maybe we won't see each other again after this. It is a scary thought. I'm worried about it as well."

"See? What if what you say is true? What if we don..." Link said with a worried tone, turning to his friend. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the joking grin on Daruk's face. "...you were joking..."

Daruk couldn't hold back his laughter, slapping Link on the back before ruffling his hair. "Of course I'm joking, little guy!" Daruk's chuckles petered out, replaced by a wide smile. "Sure, Ganon may be gone. Sure, Hyrule may not need us to save it anymore. And sure, you're about to become a husband and you'll have stuff ta do. But that doesn't mean we can't all be together! We're Champions! We'll always be a family, no matter the situation or distance. Just because everything around us is changin, doesn't mean we gotta."

Link gave a small smile. "Ya know, it can be kind of a walk between Death Mountain and Zora's Domain. Might be hard to see each other."

Daruk grinned. "Then we'll just build a tunnel from Goron City to the Domain! You bring the roasts, I'll bring the picks!"

Link chuckled. "Mipha can't survive the heat up on the mountain. And she'll miss you too, as a fellow Champion."

"Then I'll roll down the mountain all the way ta her, and you shoot me back to the top!" Daruk declared, his arm wrapping around his sworn brother's shoulders.

"Gerudo City and Rito Village are even further away. How do we fix that?"

Daruk rubbed his chin. "We got that cycle of yours! You'll act as Urbosa's personal ride from there and back!"

"And Revali?"

"Revali has wings. He can make the trip himself." Daruk laughed, Link soon joining him as they laughed about their plan to keep them all together. "We're Hyrule's greatest heroes! Ole' Pig Face couldn't keep us apart. Not even death could keep us apart! If ya think a little distance is gonna break us, then you got rocks for brains!"

Link raised his hands in surrender to his friend, relenting to his compelling speech. Daruk was right, after all. He didn't go through the trials of regaining his memories, freeing his friends, facing his demons, and fighting Ganon only to be stopped by a little distance. His talk with Zelda had already covered that, but now he felt certain. His family could never be broken apart so easily.

Standing up, Link gave an over exaggerated stretch before turning to his Goron friend. "Ya know...a tunnel between the Zora's Domain and Goron City will probably take a while..."

Daruk, catching his friend's hint, quickly jumped to his feet. "Well then, we better get started right away! Ya got the roasts?"

Link could only laugh as he playfully punched his sworn brother. "Only if you've got the picks."

 **Parks and Rec is the best. Attack of Clones? The Worst.**


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue Part 5: Touché

It was the night before the big day, and Link was a nervous wreck. It wasn't a question of if he wanted to marry Mipha. That much was obvious to him. But the thoughts and problems that he had brought up to his friends had culminated into one nervous powder keg. And tonight, he was worried that anything could set it off. So he had secluded himself to Mt. Ploymus. He had climbed to the peak hoping to get his mind off of his problems, with only the moon to keep him company. And while the quiet chirping of the crickets and the dull roar of the waterfalls did help soothe his tensions somewhat, it couldn't fully clear the nervousness that he couldn't shake off no matter what. Sighing to himself, he decided that he would try his last ditch effort to calm himself down.

Drawing the Master Sword from his back, he began to slowly twirl the blade in his hand before beginning to flow in time with his weapon as he practiced. Stabbing forward, he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding, before continuing on with his movements. Getting lost in the movement, his mind slowly began to clear as the movements sped up. His breathing picked up in speed, his heart rapidly beating against his chest as he failed to notice the presence that had just appeared behind him.

"Impressive. Well, as impressive as it could be to swing a metallic stick like a brute."

Link came to an abrupt halt, his sword digging into the ground as his downward swing was interrupted. Turning to the voice, he noticed a smug looking Revali observing him from atop a rock.

"You know, if you learned how to handle a bow like you handle that blade then I might feel a little threatened. A little."

Link rolled his eyes before sheathing his sword. He wiped his forehead as he slowly approached the Rito Champion. Hopping up on the boulder, he stood next to Revali as they stared down at the Domain. They stood there, silently, for an unspoken amount of time, but it was Link who finally broke the silence.

"So, did you come up here to see me working out? Because if so, I'm sorry but I'm kind of getting married tomorrow, so I'll have to turn you down." Link joked, flexing his arms and sending a playful look over to his ally.

Revali scoffed, turning away from him. "As if I'd ever stoop low enough to even consider you in that way. No, I wanted to settle something before you become tied down in holy matrimony." He turned to face Link. "We never had our duel. To see who should be the real hero of Hyrule."

Link raised his finger, readying to say a retort. "Yes, I know you are officially the hero of Hyrule and you defeated Ganon. To be fair, I helped you with the final shot. So, I mean, we both technically beat him. Together."

"Technically. One could also argue that it was Zelda who landed the final blow that sealed him away, and neither of us defeated him." Link retorted.

Revali rolled his eyes. "Your humility can be quite irksome sometimes, you know that?"

Link chuckled lightly. His gaze turned back towards the Domain, it's blue glow piercing the dark night. "If you came for a duel, I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna decline."

Revali snapped his attention to Link. "...What? You're just giving up?"

Link sighed, rolling his arm as he turned to his fellow Champion. "I lost to Ganon. I came back 100 years later and found out all my friends are dead. I had to fight Ganon and finally won. I got my family back." His hand found its way to Revali's shoulder, gripping it slightly. "I'm getting married tomorrow, Revali. I'm finally getting married to the woman I love. That I've loved for 100 years and more. The one that I'll give the rest of my life to. I can't go around dueling any guy who asks anymore. I need to be there for her. To protect her. To be the best husband I can be."

Revali struggled to find a response. Link, the great hero of Hyrule, wouldn't fight him. Did that mean he won? That he beat him? No, he never fought him. He never bested him. And now...he may never get the chance. Annoyance was the first feeling that he felt, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared. 100 years is a lot of time to reflect. To be honest with himself, Revali never really wanted to best the Hylian. Sure, he wanted to duel him, to see who was stronger, but that wasn't ever his real goal. Revali was worried, he realized. He was worried Hyrule would fall if this so called Hero wasn't strong enough, so a part of him must have wanted to see if he had nothing to worry about. That his fears were unfounded. Seeing the world as it was now, finally at peace, he found he no longer cared nor wanted the duel.

"Well, that's fine then...I suppose."

Link shot a skeptical look. "No, really. I suppose it would be best for all of us if you were in good health for tomorrow and then on. We wouldn't want me to beat you so badly that you couldn't attend your own wedding."

Link chuckled quietly, his head shaking as a grin slowly spread across his face. "Well then, how about this." Link pulled out a small piece of paper, and quickly scribbled on it. Content with his work, he held it up to Revali. On one side of the paper, a very crude drawing of Link stood holding aloft the Master Sword in victory. On the other, Revali stood, a look of smug victory gracing his face as he held his bow. "Let's flip for it. Me, I won. You, you won."

Revali said nothing at first, but soon broke out into an uncharacteristic laugh. "That has to be the worst idea I have ever heard, and I've spent plenty of time with Daruk." Finally calming down, the Rito gave Link a jovial look, sighing as he shook his head. "Fine. At least this way we may finally know who is best. Who better than the universe to decide for us?"

Link nodded, readying the card. "Just don't be too mad when I come out on top."

Revali smirked. "Same to you, Hero."

Link nodded, and flipped the card.

Epilogue Part 6: I Do

"I have never been more convinced I was going to perish than this moment right now."

Daruk laughed heartily, slapping Link on the back. "You went through all that trouble saving Hyrule, beat the Blights, and Ganon, only to die here? What happened to the Little Guy I knew?"

"He must have perished at the hands of Ganon, and the Link we see before us is his cowardly robot replacement. He must have been programmed to cower in fear at even the smallest bokoblin, isn't that right Link? Or should I call you...hmmm...H.E.R.O.?" Revali joked, elbowing the Hylian Champion.

Link grumbled to himself about his allies lack of support. "A robot Link. What a stupid idea..."

It was Sidon's turn to wrap his arm around Link's shoulders, squatting down to the Hylian's level. "Even if he was a robot, I'm sure Link would still be the greatest and most amazing hero and friend to all Zora!"

Link glanced over to Sidon. "You know, you don't have to keep saying that over and over again."

"But I will! Because it's true! And you are!"

Link let out a sigh, a small chuckle escaping him as he glanced around the small gazebo. While it didn't offer much in privacy, the two soon to be official spouses had holed up in opposite spots, each putting up drapes to block out any curious eyes. His three groomsmen were there, with the fourth one running off to the market to grab one last thing for the groom. Link had to admit to himself, he was nervous. He was marrying his childhood friend. The person who watched him grow up, healed him, protected him, saved him. He was going to be a husband, her personal knight, and for some reason, that frightened him to his core. While protecting Zelda was a job, his duty as the hero, guarding Mipha's life was an entirely different story. While he knew his wife to be could handle herself in a fight, he still worried for her more than he ever could for any other. Losing her would be his ultimate defeat, and so he resolved to steel himself, devoting himself to her in his entirety. Besides, what better place to defend Mipha than right next to her as her husband?

He was brought out of his thoughts as Hudson entered the room once more, his hands gripping a small piece of paper. He slowly approached Link, a small smile evident as he handed him the paper. Link shot him a questioning look, looking over the paper in his hands. He froze up, his eyes locked on the page. "I always said you'd have a home with us."

Link slowly looked back up at Hudson, tears catching in the corner of his eyes. The paper hit the floor, a deed to a small home printed clearly on it, as Link snapped his arms around the burley man, who could only chuckle in response as he patted the hero's back. Sidon reached over the two, his trademark grin joining the smiling faces of the other participants. Daruk leaned forward and picked the two up, laughing heartily at the embrace, the other two occupants laughing along. Revali scoffed and turned his head, cracking open one eye towards the display of affection. With a small huff, he shifted over to the group and leaned against them, his wings crossed.

The rain was light, a small shower pattering against the slick surface of the Domain. The non-Zora guests looked about back and forth, wondering if the wedding would be put on hold for the rain to stop, only to see the Zora guests beginning to take their seats. Some of them shot confused glances over to the other guests before Bazz waved them over. "We Zora see the rain as a good sign, a blessing from Nayru, so we couldn't be happier about the rain. The worst that'll happen is you'll get a little wet. Come on! It's a celebration!" He spread his arms out, welcoming them into the rain. The guests looked between them, a little skeptical. An "ahem" snapped their attention to the back of the crowd to reveal a Hylian, a wide smile spread out across his face. He made his way through the crowd, a small pat of the shoulder of the Hylian in front as he stepped out into the rain. A smaller Zora bound up to him, a childish grin evident as she took his hand, leading him to a pair of seats towards the front. The other guests looked between themselves before finally shrugging, grinning as they joined the rest.

The guests arranged themselves, before finally quieting down. On the left, the groomsmen stood by, each wearing the nicest thing they owned for such an occasion. Revali and Daruk in the Champions garb, Sidon in the prince's best, and even Hudson had opted for a suit for the occasion, though the sleeves were inexplicably missing. On the right, Urbosa and Zelda stood, a pristine smile on one and a knowing grin on the other. They both had dressed up for the occasion as well, with Urbosa brandishing her Champion's grab once more, though Zelda opted for her traveling outfit. Both her and Link knew she had spent too much time in that dress, and both knew she could use as much of a break from it as she could get.

In the middle stood Link, a nervous wreck of a man. Clad in full Zora armor, he fiddled with the hilt of the Master Sword on his waist for comfort. It had been so easy when he was by himself (or as alone as he could be, having learned of his friend's presence afterwards), but now that they were all here, now that she was here, his legendary courage had left him. Daruk attempted to pat the hero on his back to give him some encouragement, and while it did boost it a small bit, Sidon's trademark grin and thumbs up loosened him up a bit more than that. That nervousness completely vanished , however, with the gasp of the crowd. His eyes traveled up to the source of awe.

And there she stood. Just as radiant as she was the first time he saw her. Memories of meeting her as a child, of their childhood together and the bond they forged, the thoughts of how he always thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the memory of saying "I do" to her astral image poured into his brain. She walked forward, with the same grace and poise as a veteran dancer. Or deadly fighter he thought. Once she reached him, she turned to face him, her golden eyes shimmering with the light of the Domain complimenting her golden orbs. A small smile evident on her lips, as she reached out and took his hands. "My my, is the courageous hero of Hyrule actually afraid of something?" She lightly jabbed, rubbing her thumb over the glowing symbol on his hand.

Link shook his head, a playful grin suddenly appearing. "I'm not afraid of anything." He glanced over at Daruk. "Except maybe eating another rock roast. It may kill me." He whispered, earning a small laugh from his bride.

"Well, you know that I'll be there to heal you if you do try that again."

"You better. Having you as my wife must have some kind of perk." That one earned him a playful jab in the side, only to elicit a grunt from Kapson, glancing between the two Champions. They both snapped to attention, embarrassed looks creeping across their features. Shaking his head, a defeated smile joining their embarrassment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, people from all walks of life, I present before you these two beings. Both of them heroes, Champions, and exemplary people. And now these two heroes wish to be bound to one another, to share in one another's struggles, adventures, and lives. We stand before both Hylia and Nayru to join these two in marriage." He looked at the two of them. "Has you prepared any vows?"

Mipha nodded with a small smile before turning to Link. "Link, I have so much I could say with never enough time to say. When I first met you all those years ago, I knew you were special. You always had so much energy that it was incredibly contagious. Then I got to see you grow into a man before my eyes, and my feelings of care and admiration slowly became something more." A fond smile graced her lips and she shook her head. "You changed after that. You went to the Knight's Academy. You slowly lost your voice. The energetic child everyone had come to know had gone. Except for me. You always showed me that side of you, the caring, kind side, whenever we were alone. It always felt special to me that that part of you was mine and mine alone. I knew who my heart belonged to, and with the armor made, I planned to propose. Then Ganon came." Tears threatened to spill out as Mipha struggled to regain the composure she worked hard to maintain. "We fell one by one. I had heard the Guardians had turned on us, that you were desperately trying to defend the princess...and losing. I slipped up. I took my eyes off of my enemy for just a second, and that was it. I had waited for so long. I knew you had survived. I could feel it. But when you stepped into Vah Ruta that day, I almost broke down in joy. I had missed you so much, and to see you before me once more, my heart soared. You freed Ruta, freed me. I watched your journey after that, with you every second I could be. It tore me to pieces to see the pain you went through, and it frustrated me to not be able to help..."

Mipha shook her head. "But you, of course you, made it through. You helped so many people along the way. Brought people together, beat back the demons, and saved the land, one person at a time. When the time had come for your fated showdown, I was in awe of your courage." Mipha's eyes snapped up to Link's, her gaze full of love and admiration. "Then you beat him. We fought him together, like we had always wanted to. When we started to fade, my heart broke, not for my fate, but for yours. Standing here now, with you, almost seems surreal. The blessings of the goddesses are truly with us today, and I thank them for being here with you. But most of all, I thank you, Link, for showing me what strength lied in a quiet voice, and that courage could shine brighter when exposed to such darkness. I love you, Link, from now until eternity."

Mipha softly closed her eyes, letting out the breath she had been nervously hanging onto as she finished her speech. Glancing back up, she quickly noticed the streams of tears running down her love's face. She smiled, reaching up a hand to wipe them away, only for her hand to be caught by his, holding it to his face. "Mipha, I'm not a man of many words, and that will probably hold true here as well. But no matter the occasion, person, or place, I will always give all my words to you. You are an incredible person, and definitely hold more grace than I ever could, both on and off the battlefield. I always admired the comfort and safety you provided to those around you, and to me, were always a greater hero than I ever was. I've known you since I was a child, so you were my one constant, my rock in the crazy river that was my life. When I lost you to Ganon, I thought my world had ended. I pushed on only because of your memory, that I could do this last thing before going off to join you however I could. Your spirit helped me through all the trials and tribulations, and when I said I do to your image, I meant it just as much then as I would now. I love you, Mipha, and no amount of distance, time, or differing planes of existence can ever stop that. I can never thank you enough for how often you have healed me, both in body and in spirit. But I do know there is one way where I can start to show my appreciation." He glanced knowingly towards Kapson, who only responded with a surprised nod and a clearing of his throat.

Link and Mipha locked eyes, both smiling as their hands tightened their hold on one another's. "Well then, Link?" Link's head snapped to Kapson. "Do you take our beloved princess, champion of our people, to have and to hold in these and any times. To journey, to experience, to love, in times of joy, sorrow, sickness, and in health, till you part from this world?"

"Even past that, I do."

Kapson nodded. "And do you, Mipha, take the Hero Link, to have and to..."

"Yes, forever." She suddenly interrupted, albeit a little embarrassed at the outburst.

Kapson nodded, a small chuckle accompanying his surprise. "Well then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may ki...will you let me finish?!"

The two had already long embraced the other, and the crowd could only cheer over Kapson's exasperation. "Kids these days..."

Epilogue Part 7: Yes, Forever

"Link, do you ever miss the days of the Champions?"

A much larger Mipha slowly knelt down, her larger size akin to her status as Queen of her Domain. Her father had passed peacefully quite a few years ago, leaving her in charge of the Domain. She now stood quite tall over most Zora, but Link had never seemed to mind her increased height, often commenting on how it only gave him more to love and marvel at. She would always rebuff him by asking if it made him feel inferior, only to earn a playful punch or jab. Her husband's silence wasn't anything new to her, as though he had promised to give her all his words, he never had too many in him anyways.

"I suppose you wouldn't, even if you did get to play the hero." She chuckled. "I suppose I sometimes long for that time again. When we were all able to spend so much time together, traveling the lands and defending Hyrule. I always looked up to you with how dedicated you were to Zelda's safety, but now I suppose you're forced to look up to me." She giggled at the thought. "I am quite happy with how the Domain had managed to keep the same feel as it had all those years ago. How it still shines just as radiantly, though that may have something to do with just how many radiant stones you provided. Finley has become quite the Zora, hasn't she? She's a perfect diplomat to Hyrule, especially with her special ties with Hylians." Her soft smile faded into a small, sorrowful frown. "She was so distraught when Sasan left us. She knew it was coming, but that never helps, does it? I am happy to see how she has handled her grief, turning it into a driving factor to encourage better Hylian/Zora relations. She truly is a role model to many, including me. Maybe I could even learn a thing or two from her."

She softly shook her head. "Enough of that though. Have you been doing alright? I know it can be hard to be removed from the life you had grown accustomed to, always battling and fighting. You had become my husband, and yet you insisted on becoming my personal knight, always at my side ready to defend me from harm. Over the years though, it got harder for you to keep fighting, so I'm happy you decided to step down and rule by my side, even if I did most of the ruling while you ran off and played with the kids. But even through all that, you never lost your skill with a blade. Even when you had to return the Master Sword to it's rightful place, any blade you touched became a deadly instrument. Despite your age, no one would dare dream of challenging you, unless they had been dared or had a death wish!"

A voice interrupted her conversation, pulling her attention to the new comer. " Your Highness, the diplomat from Hyrule Castle is here. They wish to speak to you on a matter that has arisen on the border between our lands."

Mipha sighed, before returning her gaze the the guard. "Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

"Of course, your highness."

"Ahem."

"My deepest apologies. Your highnesses." The guard bowed before leaving.

"Seems like the people are still adjusting as well. Even am having to adjust to such a change." She stood up, placing her hand upon the cool surface. "Well, my love, duty calls me once more. But I shall return to you soon. Even though you never showed it, I know you get lonely without your friends around, and especially without your loving wife, right?"

Link did not respond, but Mipha didn't need one. She knelt once more, clasping her hands before him. "Link, I pray that you are happy, wherever you are. And I know that when I leave this world as well, I will see you once more. And then we will be together again." She stood once more, softly rubbing her hand across the smooth stone. A single tear escaped her eye. "I miss you ever day, my love. It's been much too long since I've heard your voice. Life has been tougher with you gone. The kids miss you every day, though they have moved on to their busy lives, and I'm sure you'd only grow more proud every day. Hyrule is at peace, and it has stayed at peace ever since you left us, thanks in no small part to you." Stepping back, she took one last look at his marker, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I can't say I won't be long dear. We both knew the difference between us. But I believe in your vows. And so far, you held up your promise. You did give me all of your words till the very end. And so I will happily live up to mine."

"I love you Link, forever."

...

"Yes, forever."

AN: Ahhhhhhhh I'm sorry! Life got crazy since the last update, and honestly the weight of this last chapter kind of crushed me for a little bit. Too be blatently honest, I liked my little marriage back in the earlier chapters, and I stand by that being my favorite thing I've ever written. This chapter was really to tie up the end of the story, just to have an official ceremony. I do hope you liked it, and be sure to tell me what I did right or what I did wrong. I know with the wait and then build up might have not met everyone's expectations but I'm glad I finally wrote this. I hope you enjoyed the story, and do hope you give my other fics a look, as I will be very soon working on them again and maybe look into a new idea I have been pondering. Anyways, until next time, Writer (Not Writer) here, and thank you for your time.


End file.
